¡ estoy Inazuma eleven!
by michelle-guzman
Summary: se trata de cuando una chica del mundo real, yo ,apareci misteriosamente en la ciudad inazuma... lo se MAL SUMMARY ¡ pasen y lean ! tambien dedicado a Kaze143
1. Chapter 1

_¡esta es mi nueva historia , espero que les guste! esta vez yo estoy en ella ^^!_

_ los personajes de Inazuam eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños de LEVEL-5_

* * *

><p>-…em….donde estoy….- pensé pues no sabia como rayos había llegado allí .Mire a todos lados, estaba en una ciudad desconocida , cuando caminaba vi un campo de Futbol soccer y había unos chicos jugando en el , los mire un rato y me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle<p>

-…"¡no puede ser! ¿ que rayos hago en Inazuma Eleven ? se supone que es un anime , eh yo también me he convertido en un anime¡" …- pensé en estado de shock

Mire mi cuerpo y había cambiado, me había convertido en un personaje anime.

-¡eh cuidado!.- oi que uno de Chicos me había dicho , pues un balón con fuego alrededor de dirigía peligrosamente a mi

-" Eso es un hisatssu…"- yo la detuve con mi mano como si nada.

Y todos corrían hacia mi y me puse nerviosa, y por eso instintivamente lance el balón que cogió la misma potencia de disparo que hace un momento solo que un poco mas fuerte, que dio en la portería , todos me miraban sorprendidos

-…ejem….l-lo siento…- cuando me quise ir Endo me hablo

-.¡ye espera!- y yo me detuve en seco

-..¿q-que?...-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿ eres portera?-

-…n-no juego Futbol…n-no es lo mio…- dije un poco nerviosa

- pues deberías tienes mucho potencial, ha y lamento si mi tiro casi te lastima….- dijo Goenji

-no importa , y si fuera asi no me hubiera lastimado tanto…- dije

-...Chicos hay que seguir entrenando…- dijo Aki

-es cierto… me llamo Endo Mamoru fue un gusto…..ammm…¿ como te llamas?...-

-…" créeme los conozco mas de lo que tu crees "...Michelle…Guzman…solo dime Mii-chan… ¿ de acuerdo?

-si.-

-… tu nombre es muy poco común aqui…- dijo el de googles

-…si lo se ¬¬ …y tu ¿como te llamas?-

-Kidou Yuuto-

- es un gusto…mmm…si no les molesta quisiera mirarlos practicar…- dije yo

- no hay problema , van aquí con nosotras- dijo Aki

- gracias y perdona las molestias…- dije yo

- no hay de que por cierto me llamo Aki Kino…- dijo ella sonriendo

- " si yo los conozco a todos" bonito nombre…-

-gracias… el tuyo también es muy bonito-

Yo los veía a todos entrenar

-..oye Endo quien es esa chica..- dijo Kazemaru

-…ha pues la acabo de conocer, es muy fuerte detuvo la técnica de Goenji muy fácilmente –

-y la devolvió con mas potencia aun- dijo Goenji

- entonces sabe jugar – dijo Hiroto

-..pues dijo que no sabia…-

Después se pusieron a entrenar y terminaron muy tarde , yo me hice muy amiga de Aki , Haruna y Fuyuka

-wow..- dije asombrada pues pude apreciar las técnicas en persona

- oye Mii-chan ¿ eres de aquí?- dijo Haruna

-..no de hecho no se como llege aquí.. estoy perdida ..nif...- dije yo con ganas de llorar

- espera no llores…entonces en donde vives…- dijo Fuyuka

-…en..ecuador…- dije yo

-¿¡QUEEE!- dijeron ella sorprendidas

- vives tan lejos.- dijeron las tres

-..si…no se como llege aquí… estoy perdida….TT-TT….-

- tranquila Mii-chan , si no tienes donde quedarte entonces ven a mi casa- dijo Aki

- ¡eh ¿ como se te ocurre? Y si te retan por mi culpa?-

- no mis padres se fueron por una semana…contigo me aria sentir mas protegida ….-

-gracias…- dije sonriendo

- de nada..-

-¿ chicas que ocurre?- dijo Endo tomando agua

-…pues veras..- después de unos minutos de explicación

-…¡ osea estas perdida Mii-chan?- pregunto el capitán

-…¡llevo diciéndolo 3 veces chico ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- dije yo un poco enojada

- lo siento es que Endo es de lento aprendizaje…- dijo Kaze

-…bueno como sea… oigan¿ no tienen que irse ya ? es de noche- dije mas tranquila

- . no , todos nos quedamos en un edificio..-

- es cierto Mii-chan , puedes quedarte en una habitación - dijo Haruna

-…¿d-de verdad? ¿ ellos no se enojaran? – dije mirando a los integrante de inazuma Japan

- ¿ por que habriamos de hacerlo?- dijo Fubuki

-.. es por que una extraña que recién conocen y ya vaya a dormir en el mismo lugar..pues…-

-…no no eres una extraña…eres una nueva amiga..- dijo sonriendo Endo

-…ya veo….gracias Endo…- dije sonriendo

Después cuando fui al edificio me dieron una habitación al lado de la de Aki y la de Haruna

-Mii-chan- dijo Aki entrando en mi habitación

-Aki-chan…-

-Toma te traje algo…- dijo Aki que traia en sus manos mucha ropa

-¿ y eso?...- pregunte

- es por que no tienes mas que ponerte…-

-gracias…¿ pero me quedaran..?- pregunte

-quizas un poco corto , es que eres alta.- dijo ella midiendo su altura y la mia con su mano

-..si.. lo se..-

Despues de eso me bañe y me puse una de las ropas, era un short negro corto con una blusa rosa sin mangas , medias blancas hasta el muslo y unos zapatos blancos

-..wow te queda mejor que a mi tienes una bonita figura– dijo ella

-..g-gracias..e-es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso…- dijo yo un poco sonrojada

-..y ahora es hora de peinarte…-dijo ella con un cepillo en la mano

-..no mi cabello no , no me gusta peinarme..-

-que dices si tienes un cabello muy lindo…- dijo ella un poco molesta

- pero aun asi no me gusta…- dije yo retrocediendo

-..ven aquí Mii-chan..-

-..n-nooo- y Sali de ma habitación y corri hasta que me choce contra alguien

-..¡ahh!- y me caí encima de esa persona.

-..auch..¿oye estas bien?...-

Cuando vi que esa persona era Midorikawa.

-ahhhaaaa h-helado de vainilla…o - Midorikawa estaba desmayado , puesto que aunque era delgada , yo era pesada y era fuerte-

¡oh no " cree que soy un helado de vainilla ¬¬"!- entonces cogí a Midorikawa y me lo puse en el hombro sin esfuerzo alguno y corrí por los pasillo

* * *

><p>¡<em> como les parecio? espero que es aya gustado ^^ los veo en el otro capi<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_¡aqui esta la conti!_

* * *

><p>-¡oh no " cree que soy un helado de vainilla"!- entonces cogí a Midorikawa y me lo puse en el hombro sin esfuerzo alguno y corrí por los pasillo y justo me encontré con Kazemaru<p>

-"¡tengo que encontrar una enfermería rápido! " – pensé mientras corria con Midorikawa en mi hombro

-..h-hola Mii-chan ¡ eh? ¿ por que tienes a Midorikawa en tu hombro?- dijo el un poco impresionado

-..p-pues…etto…sucedió un pequeño accidente…- dije yo muy nerviosa

-¿Qué accidente?..- dijo un poco serio

-¡ME CAI ENCIMA DE MIDORIKAWA Y LO DEJE INCONCIENTE , RAYOS POR QUE TENIA QUE APRENDER ESTILOS DE LUCHA LIBRE!- dije yo corriendo y Kazemaru corría al lado mio

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿ además como puedes llevar asi a Midorikawa si pesa un monton?-

-es que yo hacia pesas de pequeña y aun que no lo parezca tengo mucha fuerza…dejando eso aun lado ¿ ¡DONDE ESTA LA ENFERMERIA!-

- en el siguiente pasillo-

Entonces corri mas rapido que Kaze y lo deje atrás y llegue a la enfermería

-..pfff llegue…- dije mas aliviada

-MII-CHAN ESPERA.- dijo Kaze recién llegando

Deje a Midorikawa en uno de las camillas

-ppf…ahhhh asi esta mejor…-

- si que eres rápida…-Dijo el un poco impresionado

-…mmm… lo siento Mido-chan…- dije yo muy triste mientras me sentaba al lado de Midorikawa

-…no te preocupes el se recupera rápido…¿además como te caíste encima de el?-

-…eto… es que Aki-chan me quería peinar,….¡ y no me gusta peinarme! Y corri y me tropecé y despues…ya sabes lo demás….-

- ¡pero por que no te gusta peinarte , si te gustara no tuvieras ese cabello tan enredado!-

- es que no me gusta…- dije con un puchero

-….ahhss….si te peinaras serias mas linda…-

-¿ m-me estas diciendo fea?..- dije con ganas de llorar

-…¡ n-no es eso , no llores, no llores….e-es solo que….lo siento…mantendré mi boca callada!...-

-Esta bien acepto tus disculpas- dije volviendo a la normalidad

-…mmm…- Midorikawa comenzaba a despertar

-¡Midorikawa!- dijo Kaze

-..¿donde estoy?...recuerdo que algo me callo encima y dos cosas muy blandas me asfixiaron y casi muero..-

-..¡lo siento!..- dije disculpándome

-…eh ,¡ tu eres la que me callo encima , tus bubis casi me matan!-

-..¡n-no tenias que mencionarlas!…- dije yo cubriendo mis pechonalidades

- ejem…vamos Midorikawa ya te pidió disculpas- dijo Kaze un poco sonrojado por lo que decía el peliverde

-…bueno esta bien ….- dijo sonriendo

-…gracias…- dije yo

-¡pero de esta no te salvas tendrás que invitarme un helado!- dijo Midorikawa altanero

-..e-esta bien…- dije suspirando

-¡mii-chan ya te encontré!- dijo Aki con un cepillo en la mano

-..noo tengo que uir..-

- ¡no escaparas!- dijo Kazemaru y me sujeto por la espalda

-¿Qué haces? ¡ suéltame!-

-¡ Aki ahora! – dijo Kaze

-¡si gracias Kazemaru-kun ¡ ¡ Mii-chan prepárate para se peinada!-

-¡nooo no quiero!- dije moviéndome

Entonces Kazemaru me dio la vuelta Aki comenzó a desenredarme el cabello

-¡!- grite tan duro

-¡no grites asi que me vas a romper los tímpanos Mii-chan!- se quejo Kazemaru

-¡ no la sueltes Kazemaru-kun ya casi termino!- dijo Aki

-¡DETENTEEEEE! TTOTT- me queje

- bien ya termine..- ella me dejo el cabello muy bonito y brillante , finalmente Kazemaru me solto

-..que mala te dije que no quería TT-TT-

-De que te quejas te ves muy bonita asi- dijo Midorikawa

-…pero no me gusta peinarme…-

-las chicas cuidan de su cabello.- dijo Kazemaru

-¿ entonces tu eres una chica?- dije mirando su cabello perfectamente cuidado

-..¡no lo que te dije solo era una expresión! ¡ y soy bien hombre!-

-a si entonces ya debes tener novia- le dije con una leve sonrisa

-...s-si la tengo...- dijo el sonrojado y un poco nervioso

- ¿a si? ¿ como se llama?-

-...¡ se llama Reika Midou! - dijo muy rojo

-...esta bien te creo...¡quiero conocerla pronto!- le dije

- ¡ ella vive en Osaka!-

-no te preocupes Kazemaru-kun , Reika-san , vendra en dos dias .- dijo Aki

- bien entonces podre conocerla.- dije mientras me hiba

-¡Aki-chan ¿ por que le dijiste?- dijo Kazemaru

-. vamos no seas malo - dijo Aki molesta

-..esta bien... lo siento...- dijo Kaze

- segunda disculpa aceptada.- dije yo

-a si es mejor.- dijo Aki

-..¡Oye Mido-kun!- le dije a Midorikawa

-¡¿que?-

-¿crees en la magia?

-...no...-

entonces de la nada sace un gran bote de helado de vainilla

- y ahora?-

-¡SI CREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dijo saltando hacia mi y me quita el bbote de helado y empieza a comerlo

-...¡esta muy rico!...- dijo un unos brillos en los ojos

-¡Mii-chan ¿ como hiciste eso?- me pregunto sorprendida Aki

-...la verdad no tengo idea jajajaja- dije riendo

-¿que clase de respuesta es esa?- dijeron Aki y Kaze con una gotita en la sien

- es broma lo o enconte por hay..- les dije

- gracias Mii-chan tu cuenta esta saldada- dijo Midorikawa al terminar su helado

-...esta bien..- dije mientras me iba

-¡Yo voy contigo Mii-chan!- dijo Midorikawa mientras me seguia

-...vaya esa chica es un poco rara..- dijo Kazemaru cuando Midorikawa y yo ya noa habiamos ido

-...pero es buena persona..- dijo Aki sonriendo

por otro lado

yo hiba caminando con Midorikawa mientras conversabamos

- oye Mido-Kun ¿ como eres cuando juegas futbol ?- le pregunte curiosa

-a pues...la verdad doy todo lo mejor de mi...- dijo sonriendo

- pero veo que hay veces en que Hiroto-kun o ese calvito de Fudou te llama la atencion y te reta...-

- eso es por que me distraigo mucho... -

- ¿y te sientes herido?- le pregunte preocupada

-...la verdad...si...- dijo un poco triste

-Mido-kun...-

- ¡ pero aun asi no voy a dejar que eso me afecte yo voy a luchar por ser el mejor! - dijo Midorikawa con mucha confianza en si mismo , yo le sonrei

- que bueno...-

-...Mii-chan...-

-que?-

- ¿t-te puedo abrazar?-

- ah claro que si -

entonces esta me abraza y yo le correspondo

-...Mii-chan...-

- dime..-

-...aunque no lo creas...eres como la madre que nunca tube...- dijo mientras se aferraba mas a mi

-¡¿ pero que dices? si solo te gano por dos años- le dije molesta

-¡¿tienes 17?- dijo soprendido mirandome pero sin soltarme

- si...¿que pareco vieja?- dije un poco molesta

- ¡ no de hecho pareces de mi misma edad!- dijo soprendido

- ya veo...entonces ¿por que me dices que paresco como la madre que nunca tubiste?- le pregunte ya un poco confundida

- es que...no lo se.. cuando me acerco a ti siento que tienes algo maternal que me agrada y a la vez es como familiar..- dijo sonriendo

-...por dios...no te encariñes mucho conmigo Mido-kun...-

-..esta bien , esta bien...-

-..am... ya me puedes soltar , si alguien nos ve van a pensar cosas extrañas...-

-¡oh es cierto!- entonces me suelta

- entonces cuando nadie este te abrazare cuanto me plazca- dijo sonriendo

-¡ NO SOY UNA OSA DE PELUCHE!- dije un poco molesta

-..¡ vamos no te enfades lo dije de broma !-

-esta bien , vamos de regreso- dije mientras me volteaba y caminaba de regreso

- ¡si,si pero esperame!- dijo este y corre a alcanzarme

* * *

><p><em> ^^ , los veo en el proximo capi , por cierto no podre actualizarme tan pronto por que ya empieza la orda de examenes que se me vienen y tengo que estudiar arto , no olviden dejar Reviews<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Me levante temprano me bañe y me cambie y camine cerca de la cocina hasta que me llama Aki

-Mii-chan ¿me ayudas en la cocina?- me pregunto

-…lo siento…yo…no se cocinar…- le dije apenada bajando la mirada

-… oh no importa… nosotras te enseñamos, además no es difícil – dijo sonriendo Haruna

- de acuerdo.-entonces ella me da un mandil para cocina y les ayudo a cocinar

Después de una hora ya estaba listo el desayuno

-..¿ne-Mii-chan puedes avisarles a los chicos que esta listo el desayuno ? es que como es muy temprano aun deben estar dormidos-

- ¡si!-

Entonces fui por las habitaciones , y asi hasta que me faltaba Endo

-¡ bien este es el ultimo!- entonces cuando entre a la habitación Endo estaba profundamente dormido

-¡Oye Endo , Endo , levantate que el deayuno esta listo!- le dije pero este ni se movia

-¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS AHORA ME OBLIGARAS A USAR UNA TECNICA DE LUCHA LIBRE!- le grite

-..no zzzzz, 15 minutos mas mami…zzzz- dijo el medio dormido , para mi esa fue la gota que derramo el baso , yo me puse muy enojada

-¡PREPARATE PARA ESTO!- entonces salte muy alto y le caí de plancha justo en el estomago ( jajaja que mala soy ^^) y este se levanto al instante gritando

-¡AHHHHHHH!- luego me puse de pie de nuevo

-¡¿ por que hiciste eso?- pregunto muy asustado y a la vez adolorido

- ¡es por que llevo gritándote para que te despiertes y tu ni te movias!- le lije molesta

- pero eso no era necesario TT-TT!- dijo el sobándose el estomago

- ¡ja bueno , entonces le dire a Aki-chan que no te de desayuno!- le dije y me fui de la habitación

-¡ no espera-!-intento alcanzarme pero se callo de cara al piso por las sabanas

Luego yo me fui al la cocina a ayudar a Aki a repartir las porciones y a llevarlas a la mesa

-¡ esta comida esta mas rica que de costumbre!- dijo Kabeyama con una gran sonrisa

-¡ eso es verdad ¡- dijo Kurimatsu comiendo

-¿Quién lo hizo?-pregunto el de googles

-¡Fue Mii-chan!- dijeron Aki y Haruna el mismo tiempo

-¿¡Qué! A mi ni me miren , yo solo les ayude – dije volteando la mirada pues me daba mucha vergüenza que todos me miraran directamente

- pero hiciste casi todo – respondió Aki

-¡ ya olvídenlo!- dije un poco molesta y sonrojada

- jajaja que linda , -dijo Fubuki sonriendo , yo me sonroje mucho , me levante y me fui

-¡eh! ¿ que dije?- dijo Fubuki al ver mi reacción

-¡Fubuki-kun deje de molestarla!- dijo Aki molesta

-¡ pero si no eh dicho nada malo!- dijo Fubuki

-…es que no entiendes a Mii-chan…- dijo Haruna

-…¡ya vuelvo!-dijo Fubuki levantándose de su asiento y fue a buscarme , yo estaba en mi cuarto meditando .

-…, extraño a mi familia..- pensé un poco triste, estaba feliz con ellos , pero también quería ver a mi familia.

-..Mii-chan..- dijo Fubuki entrando a mi cuarto

-..oh…hola …- dije yo como si nada

-…amm… lamento si te avergoncé…- dijo el disculpándose

-..naaa ya olvídalo, lo pasado pisado… – le dije sonriendo

- pero…-

-..vamos, vamos no te disculpes tanto ^^…-

- esta bien – me dijo sonriendo

- ya baja a comer que dentro de unos minutos es el entrenamiento…-

-¡oh es cierto! , nos vemos Mii-chan.-

-¡ espera Fubuki!-

-¿q-que sucede?-

Puse mi dedo en mi boca en señal de que haga silencio

Lo aparte y abri la puerta Kazemaru y Midorikawa cayeron dentro de mi cuarto

-auch, Midorikawa te dije que no hicieras ruido- dijo Kazemaru molesto

- , no fue mi culpa…- dijo el

Yo los miraba con una Benita en la frente de lo enojada que estaba

-¡que rayos creían que estábamos haciendo Fubuki y yo eh?- les pregunte yo tronándome los puños con una aura morada detrás de mi mientras los miraba realmente enojada , los dos me miraron con gran miedo en los ojos

-…p-podemos explicarlo..- decía Kazemaru con mucho miedo

-..s-si…no es que pensáramos que tu y Fubuki estaban coqueteándose… o algo mas…-

Kazemaru lo miro con odio

-¡Lo has dicho todo idiota!-

- ¡como rayos creen que me voy a meter con un chico que es menor que yo! ¡PAR DE IDIOTAAAAS!- los cogí del brazo a ambos y comenzó a dar vueltas y con gran fuerza los lance hasta fuera del cuarto y quedaron hundidos en la pared , Fubuki me miraba impresionado y a la vez asustado.

-.."Mii-chan…es demasiado fuerte…que incluso da miedo"…-

-…s-sálvennos…o- decían Kazemaru y Midorikawa

-¡ se los tienen bien merecido idiotas !-

Todos llegaron y los vieron a Kaze y Mido enterrados en la pared y los sacaron

-¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto el capitán de lento aprendizaje

- por que no se los preguntas a los idiotas, mal pensados y pervertidos de Kazemaru y Midorikawa.- Le conteste molesta

- oye por cierto Mii-chan .- dijo Fubuki

-¿Qué?-

- dijiste que eras mayor que yo , yo tengo 15 cuantos años ¿tienes tu?- me oregunto

-..17…- les dije como si nada

-¿¡Queeee!-

-….o-osea que eres una sempai…- dijo Endo

-… se podría decir, pero cualquiera que me diga sempai, terminara igual que esos dos o peor- dije señalando a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa

-¡ entendido!- todos tragaron saliva con cierto miedo

-¡ bien ,bien ^^! , y por cierto quiero que me tarten al igual que sus compañeros , espero que la diferencia de edad no aga el cambio..-

-…no claro que no..-

-¡ sabes yo tengo 16! Y dentro de poco voy a cumplir 17- dijo Tsunami emocionado

- oh , no hace mucho que cumplí los 17 a si que seremos de la misma edad .– le dije sonriendo

-si , si .- dijo este emocionado , me di cuenta de que Touko no estaba tan contenta.

Despues de que Midorikawa y Kazemaru fueran llevados a la enfermería decidi buscar a Touko

-.. Touko-chan….- dije habiendo la puerta de su habiatacion , yo la vi muy triste

-..¿q-que deceas?..- me dijo

Entonces entre a su cuarto y me senté al lado de ella

-… estas asi por Tsunami –kun ¿ verdad?...- le pregunte pues yo sabia perfectamente lo que sentía

-…y ¿eso a ti que? ¿ el te gusta no?... son de la misma edad y altura y …

-¡callate!- le dije tan enojada ella se asusto un poco

-¿¡crees que me gustaría el mismo chico que le gusta a una amiga!- le dije enojada

-¿q-que dices?-

-¡Touko-chan a mi no me engañas se perfectamente que te gusta Tsunami!- le dije , ella se sonrojo y me miro sorprendida

-¿ como lo sabes?.-

- ¡ se te nota en la cara!- le dije directamente

-¿¡q-que!-

-¡Nadie se ha dado cuenta pero yo si!- le dije

- Mii-chan..-

- ¡se que lo amas , y sabes que , a mi me gusta como un amigo , hermano , o incluso como un hijo , por que no puedo mirarlos de otra forma!-

-¿d-de verdad?- me pregunto

-¡ claro que si , no se si alguna amiga te habrá traicionado antes pero yo jamás traicionaría a una amiga, antes que eso me traspasare un puñal en el corazón!- le digo poniendo su mano en mi pecho

-¡Mii-chan ¿ por que?- me dijo llorando

- ….por que jamás abandonaría a un amigo..- de dije dándole mi mas bonita sonrisa

-¡MII-CHAN!- ella me abraza y llora en mi pecho

-Touko-chan…- y la abrazo protectoramente

, Kidou estaba detrás de la puerta y había escuchado todo

-… con que jamás abandonaría a un amigo eh…..espero que si sea asi…- dijo sonriendo y se va

Despues de unos minutos , Touko se había quedado dormida e mis pechos

-... buena niña- dije susurando

-¡Mii-chan estas aquí!- dijo Rika

- Rika-chan..-

-Me entere de la paliza que le diste a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa jajajaja.- dijo ela riéndose a carcajadas

- Rika-chan no agas ruido o la despertaras- le dije haciendo señal de que haga silencio

-¿eh?- Rika vio a Touko dormida en mis pechos

-¡Touko ¿ estuvo llorando?- dijo al ver las lagrimas secas en su rostro

-¡Rika-chan la vas a despertar!-

-Ya me despertó…- dijo Touko abriendo los ojos pesadamente y veía a Rika con enojo

- eres ruidosa..- dijo ella molesta

-..gomen , gomen..- se disulpo la morena

-¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunte sonriéndole

-¡si , gracias Mii-chan.!- dijo sonriéndome

- bien , bien , ya me voy , tengo que ver como están los desmayados..- dije yo pensando a los que había golpeado

-..si..- ella se levanta y yo también y me salgo de la habitación

-por cierto…¡¿ que te paso Touko?..-

-…nada..pero descubrí que tenemos una gran amiga …Rika…- dijo ella sonriéndole

-¿hablas de Mii-chan?-

-¡si!-

En la enfermería

-¡OH NO VINO A TORTURARNOS!- gritaron Kaze y Mido al verme entrar

-..¡oigan parejilla !, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con ellos?- le dije a Hiroto y a Ulvida que estaban sentados alrededor de los chicos

-¿¡q-que que estas insinuando!- dijo Ulvida un poco molesta

- pues que mas?... que son novios…-les dije como si nada

- " ¡ que directa!"…- pensaron Mido y Kaze

-¿p-pero que cosas dices Mii-chan?- dijo Hiroto sonojado

-.. a mi no me engañan… se les ve en la cara que se quieren…bueno ¿ me dejan a solas? ¿ si o no? . -dije sin rodeos

-...vamos Rei-chan...- dijo Hiroto

-...si vamos Hiro-kun a darnos besitos en la esquina..jajajajaja- dije yo finjiendo la voz de Ulvida

Ulvida y Hiroto estaban como un tomate, pero Ulvida estaba muy enojada por lo que yo dije ,yo me le acerque y le di un besito en la frente , ella me miro soprendida

-..Reina-chan no te enojes demasiado que eso no es bueno para tu salud ademas daña tu hermosa figura - le dije sonriendo tiernamente , ella se calmo y volvio a su color natural , me dio una leve sonrisa y se fue con Hiroto

-¡¿DONDE APRENDISTE LA TECNICA PARA APASIGUAR A LA BESTI-... DIGO AL ULVIDA!.- me pregunto Mido muy emocionado

-Las mujeres tenemos nuestros secretos... y ahora les dare lo que se merecen...- les dije acercandome a ellos

-¡NOOO POR FAVOR PIEDAAAD!- gritaron ambos muy asustados yo es di a ambos un besito en la frente

y ellos me miraron muy sorpendidos

-¿n-no ibas a matarnos?- preguntaron ambos sorpendidos

- ¿ estan locos? jamas aria algo asi, ustedes son mis amigos - les dije sonriendo

- pero no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿ de acuerdo? .-

-¡si!- dijeron sonriendo

- y ahora...-

-¿ahora?...- dijeron ambos , yo sace unas plumas

- ¡hora de hacer cosquillas!- y les empece a ahcer cosquillas a ambos y estos empesaron a reir hasta no poder

-¡NOO JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR JAJAJA DETENTE!- gritaba Midorikawa

-¡NO PUEDO JAJAJAJAJA AGUNATAR JAJAJAJA PARAAA!- gritaba Kazemaru

- ¡tomen , tomen! - les decia yo torturandolos con conquillas

* * *

><p><em> ¡ ¿les gusto?<em> _no olviden dejar Reviews , los veo en el proximo capi ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un arduo entrenamiento llegaron nuevos integrantes como Reika , Genda , e Ichinose

-¡ MY DARLIIING!- grito Rika abrazando a Ichinose

-Rika…- sonrió el

-¡te extrañe mucho!- dijo ella sin soltarlo

-Kaze-kun… – dijo Reika acercándose a el , Kazemaru le dio un besito en los labios y luego me miro y yo le sonreí pícaramente , luego de eso Genda se acercó a mi

-…hola me llamo Kojiro Genda…- me saludo

- me llamo Michelle Guzman ¿ es raro mi nombre no?... puedes llamarme Mii-chan , como todos….- le conteste

- no , no es raro de hecho es muy bonito pero si te gusta te llamare Mii-chan..- yo simplemente le sonreí , y note un cierto rubor en las mejillas de el

- " que bonita"...-

-¡ Genda!- dijo Sakuma acercándose a el

- oh ¿tu eres?.- me pregunto el chico del parche

- s-soy Michelle Guzman , pero te agradecería que me llamaras Mii-chan..- le dije

- oh , yo soy Jiro Sakuma – dijo presentándose

- un gusto..- le dije y luego me fui a ver a Reika

- hola .- le dije a Reika ella me miro y me sonrió

- hola Soy Midou Reika – dijo ella

- Soy Michelle, no importa mi nombre solo llámame Mii-chan. – le dije sonriendo ( me canso de tantas presentaciones)

- de acuerdo ,un gusto y espero que seamos buenas amigas – dijo ella

- si yo también…- le dije , pude notar que alguien me estaba mirando , cuando voltee vi que Genda me miraba fijamente , yo me sonroje un poco puesto que no estaba acostumbrada que un chico me mirara así. después de unos días Reika y yo nos hicimos muy amigas.

- Oye Reika-chan..- le dije

- ¿Qué?.-

- por que no vamos a una casa embrujada… me dijeron que cerca de aquí hay una casa en que no vive nadie por que dicen que hay fantasmas ..- le dije yo emocionada ( me gusta lo paranormal ^^)

-..¿q-que?...y-yo no soy buena con lo paranormal…- dijo Reika un poco asustada

-..¡vamos no iremos solas ¿ por que no invitas a Kazemaru? –

- esta bien y¿tu a quien invitaras?- me respondió

- eso no importa hay vere a quien invito , ve a buscar a Kazemaru ¿si?- le dije

- si.-

- nos vemos a las 10:00 , dicen que a esa hora es cuando aparecen.-

-…e-esta bien Mii-chan…- dijo y se fue a buscar a su novio el defensa

Después yo caminaba pensativa

-Quizás invite a Midorikawa…- dije para mi misma

Cuando me tope con Genda

-.. Hola Mii-chan…- me saludo

- Hola Genda-kun….¿oye te dan miedo los fantasmas? – le pregunte

- eh.. no…¿ por que lo preguntas?...- me dijo sonriendo

-…bueno es que a las 10:00 Reika-chan ,invitara a Kazemaru a la casa embrujada y yo también tengo que invitar a alguien…- bueno si no quieres venir pues invitare a-

- ¡ no , si ire! – dijo Genda

-…que bueno , te espero a esa hora entonces…- le dije sonriendo

- si!.-y me fui , yo me había cambiado , me puse un short pequeño de color blanco , unas medias hasta el muslo del mismo color , una blusa de color rosa pastel y un abrigo ( hacia frio ),

-¡ estoy preparada! – dije yo emocionada y baje a encontrarme con los chicos

-Hola Mii-chan – dijo Genda pero vi que se sonrojo de cómo yo estaba vestida , la ropa de Aki me quedaba ajustada al cuerpo .

-¿sucede algo Genda-kun?...- le pregunte

-..n-no nada Mii-chan…- dijo sonrojado

Reika, Kazemaru , Genda y yo nos dirigimos a la casa embrujada de la que tanto se hablaba .

-….¿pasa algo Reika-chan?- le pregunte

-..tengo miedo…- dijo ella asustada

- no te preocupes por que Kazemaru te protegerá ¿ cierto? – le dije Mirando a Kazemaru

-..s-si..- pero yo note que el también estaba asustado

-..entonces yo te protegeré a ti Mii-chan…- dijo Genda

-…gracias Genda-kun..¡entonces entremos de una vez!..- dije yo , y entramos , era una casa muy grande con varias habitaciones y nos separamos en pareja de dos , Reika se fue con Kazemaru, y yo con Genda.

-….T-te-tengo miedo…- decía Reika aferrándose a el brazo de Kazemaru

-…n-no te preocupes , n-nada va a pasar … no existen los fantasmas…- dijo Kazemaru pero ni el mismo se lo creia

Derrepente se oye como se cierra una puerta ,

-…n-no es nada… s-solo es el viento…- decía Kazemaru

-..pero Kaze-kun ,ni siquiera esta venteando la noche…- dijo Reika asustada

De repente oyeron unos pasos cerca , y cuando vieron el fantasma de una niña , y esta les sonrió macabramente ambos al verla no pudieron evitar gritar

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.- gritaron ambos y salieron corriendo del lugar

Genda y yo oímos el grito de los dos

-algo debió suceder..- dije yo caminando hacia donde deberían estar la delantera y el defensa

- espera Mii-chan. – y Genda me alcanza , se cuando entre a un habitación , la puerta se cerro dejándome encerrada

-¡Mii-chan , Mii-chan!- gritaba Genda muy preocupado tratando de abrir la puerta

-¡Genda-kun!.- , después vi que de un espejo salía un hombre de aspecto muy macabro

-…oh,….un fantasma…..¡UN FANTASMA! – dije yo sorprendida puesto que no estaba tan asustada como los demás

Genda me oyó claramente y finalmente tumbo la puerta Genda Vio el fantasma y se asusto mucho , pero como yo estaba allí decidió vencer su miedo y me cogió del brazo y salió corriendo conmigo , prácticamente arrastrándome. Y finalmente salimos de esa casa

-..ya no hay peligro ¿ estas bien Mii-chan? – dijo Genda y se preocupo mas cuando vio que yo estaba casi desmayada y agitada , no por el fantasma exactamente.

-¡ Genda-kun Baka!- le dije molesta

-…p-pero si algo te hubiera sucedido yo..- trato de excusarse, yo le sonreí y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla , cosa que lo deje muy sonrojado casi en estado de Shock

- pero gracias por protegerme …. Genda-kun…- le dije mirándolo tiernamente

-..s-si…- dijo tocándose la mejilla muy sonrojado

Cuando regresamos al día siguiente después de la practica , Aki y yo repartimos los almuerzos aduera ( como campin) pero yo me detuve porque vi a alguien muy familiar y fui a verlo.

-.¿A donde se va Mii-chan?..- pregunto Genda puesto que el era el único que no me despegaba los ojos de encima

-.. no lo se…- dijo Aki

, yo me acerqué a esa persona , era un chica de cabello café pálido, rizado ojos del mismo color ,delgada con mucha pechonalidad (jajaja ;D)

-…no puede ser…¡Danny!- le dije yo puesto que ella era mi amiga en el mundo Real

-..eh…¡MICHELLE!- dijo ella sorprendida puesto que también estaba perdida y yo era la única persona ( normal se diría )

-..¡Danny ¿ como llegaste aquí?- le pregunte

-.. no lo se yo estaba tranquila en mi casa….pero tu has cambiado mucho… mira estos melones..- dijo Danny cogiéndome los pechos

-..si lo se tu cuerpo también ha cambiado bastante de los que eras en el mundo real…-

- si lo se algo raro ah pasado..- dijo ella soltándome y poniendo su mano en su barbilla .

-.. ne ..ne Danny sabes algo estamos en Inazuma Eleven…- le dije sonriendo

-..no mientas..-

- no lo hago mira..- le señale hacia el campo de Futbol y ella vio a los personajes de Inazuma Japan y casi le da un infarto

-…s-so e-ellos v-verdad .- y yo le asentí con la cabeza y después se desmayo

-¡DANNY!..- y te cogí antes de que te cayeras al piso

Cuando los chicos oyeron mi grito fueron a ver que sucedía pero antes de que eso pasara yo la cogí a Danny y me la lleve corriendo a gran velocidad a la enfermería , depsues de unos minutos Danny comienza a despertar

-….seguro fue un sueño…- dijo susurrando , pero al ver a los personajes de Inazuma Japan alrededor de ellas grito

-..¡AAAAAHHH!-

-¡calmate Danny-chan!...- le dije

-..n-no fue un sueño…-

- no , no lo fue..- le dije

-…pero..- , Aki se acecra a Danny

-.. ¿oye tu eres amiga de Mii-chan?...-

-..¿Mii-chan?...- detrás de Aki yo me señale con el dedo dándole a entender que era yo

-…¡ah si soy su amiga! éramos vecinas..- dijo Danny

-.. ya veo entonces tu la puedes ayudar a regresar a su país…- dijo ella alegre , y puede notar cierta tristeza en muchas personas que se habían encariñado conmigo, como en Kazemaru , Midorikawa , Fubuki , Touko , Rika ,Reika , también en Aki pero mas Genda que incluso agacho la cabeza

-.. eso no se va a poder..- dijo Danny

- ¿ por que?..-

- por que también estoy perdida TT-TT…- dijo ella con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡¿QUEEEE!..- y las personas que estaban tristes se alegraron

-¿ pero como?- dijo Endo

-…no lo se pero algo raro paso por que esta no es- y le tape la boca a Danny

-…p-parece que ya se siente mejor , Danny-chan ven conmigo que necesito hablar contigo a solas..- dije un poco nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir ella y me la lleve a rastras a mi cuarto

Y todo nos miraban con una gotita en la Sien

Cuando estábamos en mi habitación , cerré la puerta asegurándome que nadie espiara

-…Danny escucha por ahora nadie puede saber que somos de otra dimensión..- le dije seriamente

- ¿ por que?..- me pregunto

-. ¿ sabes la conmosion que causaría eso sy saben que son animes creados por gente de nuestro mundo?...- le dije preocupada

-.. tienes Razon, entonces me llamas Danny-chan ¿ si?.- dijo sonriendo

-..si y tu tendras que acostumbrarte a llamarme Mii-chan , como todos y tendras que llamarlos por sufijos –

- si lo se….no te preocupes…pero la cosa es…-

- que cosa?- le pregunte

- ¿ donde voy a dormir?..- dijo Danny

-…mmmm… quizás tenga una idea….-

Despues de 20 minutos

-¿ella también se va a quedar?..- dijeron algunos

-..si ,si además ella dijo que nos ayudara como gerente al igual que Mii-chan…- dijo Aki

-si , si – dijo Haruna contenta

-….¡será una nueva integrante!- dijo Endo , después de eso , todos se hicieron amigos de Danny y le dieron a Danny una habitación propia cerca de la mía , entonces puede observar que Sakuma la miraba mucho , demasiado diría yo.

-…Michelle , Danny..- dijo el entrenador Kudo

-..s-si…- dijimos ambas

-..habrá un partido contra los pequeños Gigantes , que ellos ya han jugado en el torneo FFI-

- lo entiendo , pero porque nos lo dice a nosotras..-

-…Porque quiero que seas la portera de Inazuma Japan y Danny serás Delantera…-dijo y todos los chicos de Inazuma estaban presentes se sorprendieron

-¿¡QUE!- dijeron sorprendidos ellos incluidas Danny yo

-p-pero porque si somos gerentes..- dije yo muy sorprendida

- ya no lo serán , tendrán que ser jugadoras , además porque he notado habilidades especiales en ustedes que los demás no tienen..- dijo el entrenador Kudo

-..l-lo entiendo…- dije yo

-..vale , yo también..- dijo Danny

- aceptamos..seremos jugadoras de Inazuma Japan..- dijimos las dos seriamente

* * *

><p><em>¿que les parecio? estaba aburrido verdad?... espero que les agrade...¡kaze 143 o Danny-chan aqui saliste tu ^^ espero que te aya gustado , los veo en el proximo capi , no olviden dejar Reviews , ya-ne<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

Yo estaba preocupada caminando en círculos en mi cuarto cuando alguien entra

-..oye Mii-chan…-dijo Aki entrando en mi cuarto y se sorprende viéndome a mi asi

-..¡Mii-chan ¿Qué sucede?- dijo preocupada

-..¿que voy a hacer?, ¿que voy a hacer?,¿ que voy a hacer?...- decía yo casi histérica caminando en círculos que incluso ya estaba haciendo un oyó en el piso

-¿Mii-chan reacciona?- dijo ella cogiéndome de los hombros y moviéndome con un poco de brusquedad

-¡Aki-chan! ¡ a mi me toca jugar mañana y no se como tapar ayúdame! .- dije yo abrazándola

- esta bien , tranquila , vamos a practicar en el campo , como no hay nadie ahora puedes practicar. .- dijo ella

-..si ..- entonces vi a Danny en la puerta

- ¿ me puedo unir? yo también necesito practicar…- dijo ella

-..¡claro que si Danny-chan!..- dijo Aki

Después en el campo yo me había puesto el uniforme de Raimon al igual que Danny , pero nos quedaba un poco apretado en especial en la parte de adelante por nuestras pechonalidadas ( ¿por alguna razón se hicieron enormes XD)

-.. no hay una camisa mas ancha..- dije yo un poco incomoda

- ..es cierto me apreta mucho…- dijo Danny

-…¡ no les queda perfecto!..- dijo Midorikawa con una cámara fotográfica y los espectadores , Genda y Sakuma y los demás chicos estaban un poco sonrojados .

-…pervertidos ¬¬…- dijimos todas las chicas

-..¿y no se supone que no habría nadie?...- dije yo

-….no había hace unos momentos….- dijo Aki

-…¡ vamos no se preocupen por nosotros ¡- dijo Midorikawa

-…¡ tiene razón comencemos!..- dijo Danny

Entonces comenzó ,

-..¡bien yo soy primero!¡Tsunami Boost!.- el izo su Hissatsu , yo me asuste un poco , pero me compuse y detuve el disparo solo con una mano

-¡Tachimukai!- dije yo

-.¡s-si!..-

-…¡aquí te va!...- entonces yo le lance el balón con la mano y esta tomo mucha potencia era la misma técnica de Tsunami si no que con mas poder , a pesar de que Tachimuckai uso su técnica para defender , la técnica desapareció y el recibió el impacto en el estomago

-¡aaahh!.-dijo adolorido, yo corrí hacia tachimukai preocupada y me arrodille para ver como estaba

-¡Tachimukai-kun!.- dijo Haruna preocupada

-..e-estoy bien….- dijo el tratando de pararse luego le lanzo el balón a Danny

-…¡bien!..-entonces ella corre a gran velocidad (nosotras aquí somos muy veloces XD)

-…¡toma esto!...- ella patea el balón con gran fuerza y el balón es envuelto en una energía destructiva morada y azul oscura. Esto le da un gran golpe a Tachumukai ya que no tubo tiempo de hacer una técnica si no que el balón impacto contra su cara y se desmayo

-¡Tachimukai!.- esta vez Haruna corrió hacia el y le dio tratamiento medico

-a si que con que a esto se refería el entrenador de poderes especiales…- dijo Kido analizando la situación

-…estas chicas sobrepasan la fuerza humana…- dijo Goenji serio

-…por eso es que Mii-chan pudo con Midorikawa y yo ..- dijo sorprendido Kazemaru

-…y Danny-chan es igual de fuerte que ella…- dijeron Someoka y Fudou puesto que había recibido una probada de la Fuerza de Danny

_"Falsh Black"_

_-…tsk … cada vez mas i mas y mas mujeres en el equipo..- decía Someoka molesto_

_-…es cierto…además no ayudan en nada de que ¿sirven?- decía Fudou  
><em>

_-…¿se puede saber que cosas están hablando ustedes de nosotras?...- dijo Danny molesta puesto que había escuchado todo_

_-…que sois unas debiluchas buenas para nada..- dijo Fudou_

_- eso es exactamente lo que pensamos…- dijo Someoka_

_-…ustedes dos…retráctense de los que dijeron….- dijo Danny muy molesta_

_-… eso jamás…- dijeron ambos_

_-…entonces prepárense para las consecuencias….- dijo Danny con voz de ultratumba_

_Entonces ellos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos , entonces Danny , con una gran velocidad cogió a Someoka por la espalda y lo levanto y lo tiro hacia a tras de cabeza al suelo haciéndole un gran suplex americano tanto que la cabeza de este casi se quedo enterrada en el suelo , luego de eso cogió con la mano derecha a Fudou del rostro y lo levanto en el aire y le izo mucha presión que lo dejo inconsciente y luego lo tiro hacia un lado._

_-..eso les pasa por decir estupideces , machistas…- dijo Danny y se marcho , luego de eso ellos fueron llevados a la enfermería_

_"Fin the Falsh Black "_

-…pues bien merecidos se los tenían por machistas…- dijo molesta Touko

-..estoy totalmente de acuerdo..- dijo Rika molesta

-…pero serán ellas de mucha ayuda en el partido…- dijo Hiroto

Después de entrenar mucho cosa que algunos chicos fueron lesionados estábamos reunidos en grupo

-…¿sucede algo Danny-chan?..- le dije a Danny puesto que estaba muy pensativa

-…no ,es que no entiendo a que se refería el entrenador con eso de…poderes especiales…si somos muy normales…- y todos nos miraban con una gotita en la sien

-…"eso es lo que creen"…- pensaron todos

-…bueno verán…Mii-chan… me eh dado cuenta de que cada vez que detienes una técnica Hissatsu absorbes su poder y lo devuelves con mas potencia y fuerza…ningún portero o portera es capaz de hacer algo asi…- explico Kidou

-..¡sugoe!..- dijo Endo con estrellitas en los ojos

-..y Danny-chan , cada vez que disparas un tiro normal , esta se convierte en Hissatsu aunque no te des cuenta y cuando el portero trata de detenerlo con otras Hissatsu , tu tiro absorbe su poder e incremente la potencia de del tiro volviéndose imposible de parar….- dijo Goenji

Nosotras estábamos muy impresionadas.

-…no sabía que podía hacer eso…- dijo Danny

-…ni yo…- dije yo un poco sorprendida

-…pues ahora que lo saben deberían tratar de controlar su fuerza bruta….por que no seria bueno que lesionaran a uno de los jugadores del equipo contrincante por que tanto sus regates , defensas y como sus tiros tienen demasiada fuerza….- dijo el entrenador

-.. eso es cierto…- dijo Kidou

-…pero….ahhss esta bien…- dije yo un poco molesta

-…vamos no te molestes Mii-chan…- dijo Fubuki sonriendo

-…si es por el bien de todos " en especial por nosotros"….- dijeron Kazemaru y Midorikawa a la vez pensando en su propio bienestar

-….¿pero como aremos eso?...- dijo Danny

-…tendrán que practicar algo diferente al futbol soccer…- dijo Kidou pensando

-…bueno aremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¡pero no prometemos nada!.- dije yo

-…¡es cierto!..- dijo Danny

Despues de eso nosotras nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones

-…creo que se enojaron….- dijo Hiroto.

-…vuelvo enseguida…- dijo Sakuma

Entonces este va a buscar a Danny

-….como debería empezar a practicar…- decía Danny para si misma

Luego ollo que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación

-…Danny-chan soy yo Sakuma…- dijo el detrás de la puerta

- oh, adelante…- dijo ella , entonces el abre la puerta y entra a su habitación

-….amm….y-yo quisiera ayudarte en tu practica….- dijo Sakuma

-…¿pero como?¡ ni siquiera se que voy a hacer!...- dijo Danny un poco alterada

-…eso podemos averiguarlo….-

-…¿ tienes algo en mente?...- dijo Danny

-…mmmmm….ya se…..- dijo Sakuma

-…¿Qué cosa?...-

-…ya lo veras…¡ven conmigo!…

dijo el saliendo de la habitación

-..esta bien …- entonces ella lo sigue

Por otro lado

-¿Para que me trajiste aquí Endo?.- dije yo .

-..aqui es donde yo entreno , si tu entrenas aquí podrás controlar tu fuerza..- dijo el tocando un llanta muy grande de un camión creo que era no?)

-…." Es cierto…"… ya veo entonces esta bien practicare aquí….- dije yo

Por otro lado

-…¿que esto?...- dijo Danny viendo unas latas apiladas

-…ira tu finje que le das una patada , peor lo no haces , como tu fuerza es mucha naturalmente se caerán sin que las hayas tocado , practica hasta que ninguna se caigan…- dijo Sakuma

-….hay esto es muy complicado….pero bueno lo intentare…-

Al dia siguiente

-…es hora del partido contra los pequeños gigantes , ¿chicos están preparados?...- dijo el entrenador

-¡si!- dijeron todos

Todos salieron al campo y se saludaron .

Roccoco me extendió su mano en señal de saludo

-..tu eres la nueva portera de Raimon ¿no?...- dijo el mientras estrechaba mi mano

-..si…- dije yo

-….Soy Roccoco Urupa , un gusto…- dijo el

-….soy Michelle Guzman….llamamen Mii-chan…un gusto…- dije yo sonriendo

Luego empezó el partido

Danny dio la patada inicial

-¡vamos a terminar esto rápido!..- dijo ella y pateo el balón , exactamente como antes .

-¡ lo detendré!¡ Mano Celestial X!- dijo haciendo su técnica pero igual a la Tachimukai , el tiro de Danny lo absorbió y se hizo mas potente , cosa que el balón entro en la portería contraria

-…n-no puede…ser…- dijo Roccoco impresionado

-…si , tomen eso…- dijo Danny orgullosa

-¡Inazuma Japan lleva la ventaja por un gol!- dijo Kakuma el narrador ( este va a todas partes ^^)

Entonces Goshyo Flare el delantero hace una técnica combinada

-¡Yumu!.- dijo el llamando a unos de los mediocampista de los pequeños Gigantes

¡Vamos ¡ Dual Strike!- dijo haciendo esa técnica combinada que se dirijia hacia mi

-…" yo puedo hacerlo"…- pensé para mi misma entonces yo detuve el balón absorbiendo su energía

-¡se los devuelvo!.- dije yo muy enérgica y les lance el balón con mucha potencia , los jugadores de Inazuma Japan se hicieron a los lados por que sabia que ese tiro podría lastimarlos mucho , mientras que unos jugadores de los pequeños Gigantes salieron heridos.

-¡que rayos es eso! .- dijo mas sorprendido Roccoco

-¡pero lo detendré! ¡Mano celestial X vs 2!- dijo el haciendo uso de su técnica mejorada , pero mi tiro lo absorvio haciéndose mas fuerte y entro lastimando a Roccoco.

-¡Gooooooooool!- dijo el narrador

Y asi ganamos el partido

-…lo siento…- dije yo disculpándome con Roccoco

-no , no importa no es tan grave.- Dijo el sonriendo

-…Mii-chan debiste tener cuidado con tu fuerza..- dijo Kidou

-…¡ya dije que lo sentía!.- Dije muy molesta cosa que Kidou se quedo callado por su propia seguridad

Por otro lado

-..¡hey Sakuma-kun!.- dijo Danny llamando la atención de Sakuma

-..s-si..-dijo el

-…gracias por ayudarme, por hoy no lastime a nadie..- dijo ella sonriendo

-de nada.- antes de irse Danny le dio un beso en la mejilla , cosa que puso a Sakuma como un tomate

-….n-no lo malinterpretes , e-es solo como agradecimiento ¿ entindes?.- y Sakuma movio la cabeza asintiendo . pero el no dejaba de verla

-..¡ y no me mires mucho que no me gusta!.- dijo Danny un poco sonrojada y molesta

-..l-lo siento…-

Por otro lado yo iba a caminando cuando me encontré con Genda

-…Hola Mii-chan….-

-..hola Genda-kun…-

-..disculpa,.. hoy no te fui de ayuda..- dijo el

-..vamos no siempre tienes que estarme ayudando… bueno nos vemos.- le dije sonriendo para irme pero el me detiene con la mano

-…¡espera!...hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte..- dijo el muy sonrojado.

-…y q-que e-es..- dije un poco nerviosa

-…d-durante ….el t-tiempo que te eh c-conocido…bueno… la verdad es ,…. Mi-chan yo te am-

-¡hey Genda!.- dijo Kidou interrumpiendo a Genda

-…"Maldito seas Kidou"…- pensó muy enojado Genda

-…¿interrumpo algo?...- pregunto Kidou pues vio que Genda tenia agarrada mis manos

-…"¡claro que interrumpes"…- pensó Genda enojado

-…bueno parece que estas ocupado Genda-kun, te veo después , adiós Kidou..- dije yo llendome

-…espera Mii-chan…se ah ido…- dijo Genda , al verme ir.

-…¡¿Por qué rayos tenias que interrumpir algo tan important?.- le reclamo Genda a Kidou

-…l-lo siento no era mi intención…además ¿que era eso tan importante?..- dijo con un poco de curiosidad Kidou

-…e-eso no te incumbe…- dijo el volteando el rostro un poco sonrojado

-…te le ibas a declarar ¿no?..- dijo Kidou sorniendo

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?.- dijo el un poco soprendido

-..por favor casi todo saben que ella te mueve el piso , osea que te gusta…- dijo el

-…¿Qué? ¿Tan obvio soy? …- dijo Genda un poco deprimido

-..mm…bueno se diría que si…por cierto Genda un consejo.- dijo el estratega

-..¿cual?..-

-…ten cuidado con ella , si le rompes el corazón , te ganaras el odio de varias personas y además Mii-chan es capaz de mandarte tres metros bajo tierra , te ara añicos…- dijo el asustando a Genda

-..y-yo no seria capaz de lastimarla…- dijo el con un poco de temor

-…bueno eso es todo…- dijo Kidou yéndose del lugar

-…." Parece que no soy el único interesado en Mii-chan"…- pensó escondido cierto portero de piel oscura con el que acabábamos de tener un partido

* * *

><p><em>¿que les parecio?¡DIGANMELOOO!<em> _¡ no olviden los Reviews! , nos vemos en el siguiente capi_


	6. tortura para chicos pervertidos

_¡este capitulo lo hice muy , muy rapido , me lasio un poco corto pero hay va ,estoy batiendo recod jajajaja! espero que lo disfruten ^^_

* * *

><p>-"¿Qué habrá querido decirme Genda-kun?"…-pensaba yo mientras caminada por los pasillos<p>

-…oh Michelle..- dijo Danny mientras se acercaba a mi

-…ya sabes que aquí me tienes que decir Mii-chan…- le dije yo

-..oh lo siento lo olvide jejeje…-

-….hola chicas…- dijeron Reika, Ulvida , Toko y Rika

-…hola…- dijimos las dos

-…¡oh chicas!..-dijeron las gerentes

-..por cierto chicas , han visto a los chicos, es que no veo a ninguno y ya casi es hora de cenar…- dijo Aki un poco preocupada

-…vamos no te preocupes deben estar entrenando…- dijo Ulvida

-…pero no están en el campo..- dijo Fuyupe

-¿ y entonces? ¿ donde se habrán metido?...- dije yo

Cuando nosotras caminamos por los pasillos vimos que una de las puertas de la habitaciones estaba abierta , cuando miramos adentro hay estaban todos los chicos incluido los integrantes de los pequeños gigantes

-…chicos- Danny y yo le callamos a Boca a Aki con una aura negra

Entonces Aki y las demás pudieron fijarse bien en lo que los chicos estaban haciendo, estaban viendo el video que gravo midorikawa en el entrenamiento de las chicas , pero este solo había enfocando pechos , caderas ,muslos y glúteos , de las chicas ,de Danny y de mi

-..dios miren que pechos…- decían los chicos al ver ese video con cara de pervertidos , algunos incluso babeaban.

-..yo quiero una copia …- decía Fubuki

- ¡y yo!..- decía Someoka , y asi todos les pedían copias del video pervertido que había gravado el cabeza de helado

-…¡ja no se preocupen tengo muchas mas para todos- pero se callo sudando frio mientras este comenzó a temblar mirándonos con espanto

-..¿que pasa?..- decía Kazemaru un poco confundido

-….Date prisa en darnos las copias…- decía Hiroto

-…c-chicos….- decía el temblando

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-…e-estamos…e-en g-graves p-prob-blemas…- decía este tartamudeando del miedo

-….¿eh por que?...nadie nos ah descubierto…- decía Fudou

-…oh créeme que si…- dije yo con voz de ultratumba cuidando pánico en todos mientras ellos nos miraban con el peor terror que ayan tenido.

-…ne-ne ,….Mii-chan…- dijo Ulvida tronándose los puños

-…¿Qué Reina-chan?...- dije yo con la misma voz

-…parece que va a ver muchos entierros…- dijo ella con voz de sádica

-..tienes Razón Ulvida…hoy van a morir muchos…- decía Aki con voz de muerto

-….n-no e-esperen c-chicas n-no vayan a c-cometer una l-locura …- decía Kazemaru con mucho pánico

-….ah cazar pervertidos….- dijimos todas las chicas con cuerdas , cuchillos , palos con clavos ,esposas y algunos armamentos de tortura .

-…..¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAAAAAAAS!...- dijo el capitán saltando por la ventana , puesto que era el primer piso , y todos hicieron los mismo pero otros no tuvieron la misma suerte

-…¡Nooo piedad!- decía Tachimukai pues fue el primero en ser atrapado por Haruna que lo atrapo usando una cuerda que quedo atada al pie de esta

-…oh Tachimukai-kun….parece que seras el primero en sufrir..- dijo Haruna con una aura morada y voz de Sádica

-…¡NOOOOOO!- grito desesperado este

-¡AL CUARTO DE TORTURA!- dije Yo

-…¡si ¡..- Haruna lo llevaba arrastrándolo con la cuerda

Luego todas salimos en busca de los pervertidos

-Creo que aquí estaré a salvo- dijo Hiroto

-….¿enserio eso crees Hiro-kun?..- dijo Ulvida

-..¡oh no!- intento salir corriendo pero no pudo ya que Ulvida le lanzo unos cuchillos que le atravesaron la ropa y lo dejaron enganchado en la pared

-..¡Reina-chan onegai ten piedad de mi ,! ¡ todo fue idea de Midorikawa ¡ el comenzó todo esto!.- dijo el tratando se salvar su pellejo

-…¿de verdad? Si eso fuera cierto por que decías , yo quiero una copia…. Kiyama Hiroto , hoy nadie te salvara …- dijo Ulvida pareciendo una Psicopata

-¡NOOOOOO!- Ulvida lo ato a una cuerda y se lo llevo al cuarto de tortura

, poco a poco fuimos capturando a los chicos , hasta que solo quedaron Kazemaru , Sakuma , Genda ,Roccoco , Tsunami y el autor de todo Midorikawa

-…¡todo es culpa de ese idiota , no debi hacerle hecho caso por que si no, no estuviera involucrado es todo esto!.- decía Kazemaru muy molesto

-…¡oh si debiste contenerte a tus deseos cañino!..- decía Reika justo detrás de el

-¡ahh Reika-san , por favor no me hagas esto te juro que Midorikawa me obligo!- decía Kazemaru muy nervioso , puesto que su novia tenia armas de tortura

-…o pues lo siento amor ¡ pero de esta no te salvas ,todos serán castigados!- decía ella

Entonces Kazemaru salió corriendo lo mas rápido que le dieron las piernas pero se callo por que Reika le lanzo una cuerda directo al pie

-de nada sirve huir mi amor..- decía Reika mientras se lo llevaba al cuarto de tortura

-…¡NOOOOO SOCORROOOOO!- gritaba este pero nadie podía ayudarlo

Por otro lado Sakuma estaba escondido en una de las habitaciones

-Ese grito fue de Kazemaru , ya fue atrapado- dijo el con mucho temor

-…Midorikawa me las pagaras algún dia…- decía Sakuma con mucho enojo

-el si que las pagara…. al igual que tu…- dijo Danny tumbando la puerta de un solo golpe

-….¡Danny-chan yo te lo puedo explicar!- decía Sakuma muy asustado

-…¡ no me tienes que explicar nada , todo esta claro!- dijo esta cogiéndolo de la camisa y llevándoselo al cuarto de tortura

-…¡ NOOO PORFAVOR TENGO MUCHO POR QUE VIVIR " y uno de esos motivos eres tu "- gritaba el pero de nada le sirvió

-oh no otro ah sido capturado… pero yo me saldré el edificio…- dijo este saltando por una ventana pero se callo de cara ya que Toko le había lanzado una cadena a los pies de el

-…no , no iras a ningún lado Tsunami-kun….- decía ella mientras jalaba de la cadena atrayéndolo hacia dentro

-¡NOOOO , NO QUIERO MORIR SIN HABER VISTO DE NUEVO EL MAR , POR FAVOR NOOOOOO! – pero a pesar de sus gritos igualmente fue llevado al cuarto de tortura

-…maldición ..- decía Genda que estaba escondido con Roccoco

-….ja no debía haberme ofrecido para eso..- decía molesto Roccoco

-..pero bien que querías una copia en especial de Mii-chan..- dijo Genda molesto

- ¿y que si es cierto? ¡ tu también querías saber sus medidas!- dijo el portero moreno muy molesto

-..¡si pero nunca tendría intenciones sucias con ella!...- dijo Genda mas molesto

-..¡ yo tampoco!...- se defendió Roccoco

-…no se que te traes , pero me eh dado cuenta que miras demasiado a Mii-chan…- dijo Genda en un tono celoso

-…y que…ella me gusta…- dijo Roccoco desafiante

-¿¡Qué!.- dijo Genda un poco sorprendido

-si me gusta desde que la conocí , pero parece que no soy el único¿ verdad?..- dijo Roccoco mas desafiante aun

-…¡ pues sabes algo yo SI estoy enamorado de ella no como tu!..- dijo el un poco sonrojado pero a la vez enojado demostrando orgullo

-…di lo que quieras , pero yo me quedare con ella.- dijo Roccoco

-…eso en tu sueños….- dijo Genda que parecía que ya se iban a caerse a puños

-..¡SOPRESA! ¡los encontré!...- dije con una aura morada mientras sostenía unas cadenas de esclavos , u unas navajas.

-¡maldicion!.- dijeron mbos un poco asustados ,puesto que nunca me habían visto asi

Si menor esfuerzo les tire las cadenas que se les engancharon en las manos y yo los arrastraba hasta el cuarto de tortura

-…¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron los dos

-ya solo nos queda uno…- dijo Fuyupe

-..si,si , y este será el mas fácil…- dijo Rika

-…ah cazar..- dijimos y nos esparcimos por todos los lugares

Po un lado Midorikawa se encerró en su habitación y puso muchas cosas para atrancar la puerta e impedir el paso a cualquiera.

-…¡no debí haber hecho ese video!…- se reprochaba asi mismo

-Tienes razón Mido-chan..-dije yo detrás de el

-…si si..- dijimos todas alrededor de el , el estaba en shock , tanto que del miedo se desmallo

-…bueno asi será mas facial..- dije yo poniéndomelo en el hombro

Después de una horas

-…mmmmm….- los chicos comenzaron a despertar

-…¡DESPIERTENSE YA!.. –grite yo y se levantaron al instante , todos estaban amarrados a unas sillas en orden

-….Miodrikawa Riuuyi,….tienes dos opciones….- dije yo

-..¿c-cual es?…- dijo el muy asustado

-….la primera , decirnos donde esta el video original y las copias , o la segunda , morir…- dije yo mas aterradora que nunca

-…¡ ELIJO LA PRIMERA ,QUIERO VIVIR , EL VIDEO REAL ESTA EN MI HABITACION AL IGUAL QUE LAS COPIAS!..- dijo el muy aterrado y alterado

-..¡chicas búsquenlos!.- dije yo

- ¡si!.- luego de unos minutos volvieron con el video real y todas las copias

-aquí están Mii-chan!.- dijo Toko

-…¡bien quémenlas!..- ordene yo

-¡eso no lo tienes ni que decir!.- dijo Ulvida prendiéndoles fuego , despues de eso todos los videos desparecieron

-…Midorikawa….disculpate con nosotras…- dije yo mas tranquila

-…yo…lo siento Mucho…- dijo el derramando una lagrima , pero esta era sincera , yo pude verla

Yo me le acerque , el cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando una bofetada o un puñetazo letal de mi parte , pero eso nunca llego , yo solo le abrase protectoramente , poniendo su cabeza entre mis pechos , todos los varones miraban sorprendidos mi acción

-….Mii-chan…-decia sorprendido Midorikara

-..esta bien , veo que eres sincero y eso es lo que cuenta….. Mido-chan ,te perdonamos….- dije yo desatándolo, dándole un besito en la frente , ( cosa no agrado mucho a dos porteros ) luego me levante y me di la vuelta

-chicas ya pueden desatarlos, parece que ellos ya aprendieron su lección ¿ verdad chicos?…- dije yo sonriendo amablemente

-…¡si!.- dijeron todos muy aliviados ( de la que se salvaron ^^)

-…Mii-chan , cuando dejaras de ser tan amable…- dijo Ulvida sonriéndome , y yo le devolví una sonrisa divertida y luego me marche ,después de eso los chicos fueron desatados

-..ella nunca va a cambiar…- dijo Danny sonriendo

-…asi es mejor..- dijo Toko sonriendo de igual manera

-¡vamos chicos , a comer ,con tanto sustos ya han de tener hambre!.- dijo Aki

-¡siiiiii!- dijeron todos emocionados y fueron directo al comedor

mientras tanto en la comida

-Mido-chan , a pesar de que Mii-chan te perdono nosotras seguimos resentidas contigo , por eso tendras que comerte esto... - dijo Aki trayendole un plato con solo ensalada

-...¡NOOO ENSALADA NOOO,!... dijo el

-...¡vamos Miodrikawa sera mejor u¡que te lo comas , es lo menos que puedes hacer por habernos causado problemas a todos!.- dijo enojado Hiroto

-..¡eso es verdad , date prisa y comelo!.- dijo Someoka

-¡esta bien de acuerdo!..- dijo el resigando , coemiendose su ensalada de mala gana

-bien asi esta mejor n_n jajajajaja...- dijeron todos siendose

-...esto no es gracioso TT-TT...esto esta malo...- dijo el con unas cascaditas en los ojos .

-..¡vamos!sigue comiendo...- dijo Danny riendose divertida

-..." asi te ves linda Danny-chan"...- penso Sakuma un poco sonrojado al ver la linda sonrisa de Danny

-" asi esta mejor"..- pense yo muy feliz

* * *

><p><em>¡¿que les parecio? espero que les aya gustado , creo que fui muy blanda con los chicos n_n<em>

_Midorikawa: ¡si eso es ser blanda no quiero saber como sera cuando eres dura OoO!_

_yo:...creeme...es mejor que no lo sepas..._

_los veo en el proximo capi ^^_


	7. regalos anonimos , declaracion

Despues del incidente del video , todos disculparon a Midorikawa , yo andaba por los pasillos cuando vi a Danny

-..¡Danny-chan!..-la llame pero ella ni me tomo encuenta

-…¡DANNY -CHAN!-dije por segunda vez pero tampoco me hizo caso

-¡DANNY HASME CASO!-dije un poco enojada

-..oh lo siento ….- dijo ella disculpándose

-¿Qué te pasa estas demasiado distraída?.- le dije yo un poco preocupada

-…lo siento es que….sabes….ayer me llego un regalo….- dijo ella

-…¿Regalo? ¿ de quien? Nadie de nuestras familias saben que estamos aquí , peor en otra dimensión…- dije yo

-…lo se…ven conmigo…- dijo ella y me llevoa su cuarto

-..mira eso…- dijo ella señalando a un hermoso pingüino de felpa con un corazón encentro que decía, i love you.

-vaya un peluche de amor….pero ¿ por que un pingüino?.- dije yo

-…no lo se….y mira incluso vino con esto…- dijo ella señalándome un caja de bombones en forma de corazón y una carta.

-…vaya alguien esta enamorado de ti Danny-chan…- dije yo mirándola con picardia

-…si lo se….pero….no se quien es ,la carta de amor es anónima , no dice quien la envio …- dijo ella enseñándome la carta

-…a ver dejame leerla …- die yo cojiendo la carta

" la carta"

estoy tan cerca de ti , pero siento que estas muy lejos de mi, Como quisiera decirte cuanto te amo , pero no me atrevo , por que tengo miedo de perderte , eres los mas valioso para mi , te amo.

"Fin de la carta"

-…" ya se quien es…seguro es Sakuma …puesto que lo heh visto muy interesado en Danny"….- pensé yo.

-..¿y bien?..- dijo ella esperando mi respuesta

-….pues el que envió esta carta debe ser uno de los jugadores de aquí….tienes suerte Danny..- dije yo guiñándole el ojo y ella se sonrojo

-….p-pues al menos quisiera saber quien es…- dijo ella un poco sonrojada y volteando el rostro

-….eso ya lo has de averiguar…- dije yo

-..un momento, conozco esa cara….¡tu sabes quien es!..- dijo ella descubriéndome

-…pues no estoy segura , es solo una suposición…- dije yo

-..¡dimelo!..- dijo ella cojiendome de los hombros

-…lo siento Danny-chan pero en esta ocasión no te complaceré…- dije yo yéndome de la habitación

-…que mala…- dijo ella haciendo pucheros

-…jajajajaja , vamos no seas asi , además eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma…- dije yo yéndome de la habitación

-..esta bien…¡ lo descubriré por mi misma!…- dijo Danny muy optimista

Mientras tanto cuando yo caminaba vi a Sakuma

-…" me pregunto…. Si le habrá gustado mi regalo a Danny-chan"…- pensaba el del parche

-…¡hola Sakuma-kun!..- Dije yo haciéndolo asustar

-.¡Mii-chan!..- dijo el

-..oh lo siento no quise asustarte..- dije yo sonriendo

-…n-no importa..-

-…bueno , ya me voy , ah por cierto , estaba muy bonito el detalle que le enviaste a Danny-chan…al menos debiste ponerle remitente a la carta de amor Sakuma-kun…- dije yo antes de marcharme

-¡espera! ¿ c-como sabes que yo fui quien se lo envió?..- dijo el un poco sorpendido

-…veras , para mi , tus accione son demasiado obvias , estas enamorado de Danny y no me lo puedes negar…- dije yo

-….l-la verdad….es que es cierto…- dijo el agachando la cabeza un poco sonrojado , yo me voltee y lo mire de frente

-….sabes algo , no deberías ocultar tus sentimientos …. Puede que Danny también sienta lo mismo por ti..- dije yo

-.¿q-que?.- dijo el sonrojado

-…pues lo que oíste…pero no estoy segura , y tu tampoco lo estarás , al menos que le digas de frente que la amas…- dije yo y finalmente me fui

-…." Ella tiene razón "..¡gracias Mii-chan!..- dijo el haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-…de nada..- dije yo cuando estaba un poco lejos de el.

Entonces después de eso fui a ver la practica de los chicos pero me encuentro con Roccoco

-Roccoco-kun….- dije yo

-¡Hola Mii-chan!..- dijo el sonriendo

-..¿que haces aquí? Tus amigos ya se fueron a la isla Laiocott , se supone que tu te ibas a ir con ellos…- dije yo

-…bueno …la verdad….es que tengo un asunto pendiente….que es muy importante….- dijo el sin quitarme la mirada de encima , y cosa que pude ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-…ya veo…¡entonces esta bien!...- dije yo sonriéndole

-.." que linda"..-

-…es cierto , voy a ver la practica de los chicos…- dije yo yéndome para aya

-..yo también voy…- dijo el acompañándome

Entonces fuimos juntos a la practica de futbol, pude ver que Genda nos miraba con enojo

-…oh llegaste Mii-chan ven a practicar con nosotros…- dijo Endo

-…Mii-chan..- dijo Danny cerrando los ojos

-…lo se…mira ,Endo no te emociones , además el hecho de que hayamos jugado en el partido contra el equipo de Roccoco-kun no significa no vamos a jugar en todos los próximos partidos..- le dije yo

-…¿pero por que no ?si gracias a ti y a Danny-chan ganamos...- dijo Endo

-..lo se pero , mira…te voy a ser sincera ,no queremos lesionar a los equipos rivales..- dije yo

-…es cierto….por mas que nos contengamos terminamos lastimándolos….- dijo Danny

-…por un lado , tienen razón…- dijo Kidou

-..¡pero!.- dijo Endo

-Endo-kun…además se supone nuestro trabajo aquí es ser gerentes no jugadoras…- dijo Danny dándole golpecitos en la espalda para consolarlo

-..pero…- dijo Endo

-..vamos Endo-kun…si quieren jugar o no es decisión de ellas..- dijo Aki acercándose a el

Danny y yo nos miramos y suspiramos de resignación

-..vale…esta bien …..nosotras…- dije yo

-.. Seremos jugadoras…-termino de decir Danny , entonces Endo sonrió como nunca

-.¡Bien entonces vamos a entrenar!.- dijo el capitán casi arrastrándonos al campo

Entonces le pasaron el balón a Danny pero ellos se olvidaron de un pequeñísimo detalle , no traíamos uniforme y tras eso teníamos faldas y no teníamos puesto shorts debajo

-¡Sakuma-kun!.- dijo Danny y le pateo el balón y al hacerlo su falda de alza y se le ve todo, Sakuma pudo ver sus pantis y se desmayo de hemorragia nasal , y el viento hizo que se me alzara la falda también ocasionando desmayos hemorragia nasal a Roccoco y a Genda , y algunos de corazón mas fuerte como Fudou y Someoka solo se sonrojaron , nosotras rápidamente nos bajamos la falda antes de que hubiera mas desmayos

-….ups… me olvide que tenia falda….- dije yo un poco sonrojada y avergonzada

-…m-maldición…¿como se me pudo pasar por alto?.- dijo sonrojada Danny y a la vez enojada

Cuando nosotras nos dimos cuenta, la mayoría de chicos estaban desmayados y les sangraba mucho la nariz

-…vaya,vaya…todos los hombres son iguales.- dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

-..tienes razón… -_-u…- dije yo

Minutos después , Danny y yo llevamos a los desmayados a la enfermería a toda velocidad, y como éramos muy fuertes lo hicimos sin esfuerzo alguno, e incluso llevamos a Kabeyama sis esforzarnos , los chicos comenzaron a despertar.

-…¿q-que fue eso?..- decía Genda que fue el primero e despertar

-…hay…¿Qué paso?- dijo Roccoco levantándose

-…hay eh perdido mucha sangre…- dijo Sakuma despertándose y asi se levantaron todos

-¡de verdad sois pervertidos!.- dijo Danny

-…ustedes se desmayaron solo por que se nos alzo la falda y vieron algo que no debían ver…- dije yo

-¡NO NOS CASTIGUEN PORFAVOR!- dijeron todos inclinándose como pidiendo piedad

-…no se preocupen no los castigaremos…- dijo Danny

-..es cierto , además fue nuestra culpa por haber salido al campo sin ponernos el uniforme..- dije yo

-..pero Mii-chan , la culpa también la tiene Endo-kun por que el fue que prácticamente nos obligo a entrenar y sabia que no traíamos el uniforme ..- dijo Danny mirando molesta a Endo

-…lo siento… la próxima vez no se me pasara por alto…- dijo el capitán

-.¡bien asunto arreglado!...- dije yo sonriendo

-¡y por hoy se suspende el entrenamiento!.- dijo Danny

-¿¡QUE! ¿ por que?.- dijo el capitán un poco enojado

-. por que perdieron mucha sangre..- dijo Ulvida

-…y no tendrán las fuerzas suficientes para entrenar ..-dijo Touko

.-pero…- decía el capitan

-.¡QUE NO ENTRENARAN HOY! ¡ O QUIERES QUE TE CONVENSA DE UNA FORMA ESPECIAL!.- dije yo perdiendo la paciencia y tronándome los puños , haciendo que el se asustara mucho

-…¡No!...hoy se suspenderá el entrenamiento…- dijo el desganado

-…bien..chicos descansen….- dije yo retirándome de la enfermería

Después de unos minutos los chicos ya se sentían mejor

En la hora de cenar

-…tengo hambre…- decía Kabeyama esperando ansioso la comida

-…¡aqui esta la comida!.- dije yo trayendo los platos en habas manos y algunos en la cabeza

-…M-Mii-chan….¿necesitas ayuda?...- dijo Fubuki

-…no esto no es nada para mi…- luego de eso yo corrí y puse los platos con la comida en su lugar tan rápido que ni me vieron hacerlo

-…listo ya pueden comer…- dije yo

-…wow…- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-…Mii-chan no comerás con nosotros…- dijo el capitán

-…lo siento pero nosotras comemos mucho antes que ustedes…. - dije yo

-…ya veo…hora de comer ¡itadakimatsu!

-¡espera Endo!.- dije yo antes de que probara un solo bocado

-.¿sucede algo?.- dijo el

-Kogure-kun podrías venir aquí un momento….- dije yo

-..eh..¿p-por que yo?...- dijo nervioso

-¡QUE VENGAS AHORA!.- le dije perdiendo la paciencia otra vez y este al istante se puso al lado mio

-bien…- dije y coji un poco de la comida de Endo

-….comela…-ordene

-¿Por qué? S-si tengo mi propia comida….- dijo el temiendo algo o mejor dicho ocultando algo

-…¡QUE TE LO COMAS!.- y este trago saliva , cogí la comida y se la comió y al instante estaba escupiendo fuego al estilo anime por que en la comida de Endo ,Kogure le había echado ají súper picante

-….¡AAAAHHH AGUA , AGUA AGUAAAA!...-gritaba este corriendo por todos lados

-…toma Kogure-kun…- dijo Haruna trayéndole un gran baso con agua y este se lo toma muy rápido y asi se alivia

-..hay tienes, una probada de tu propia medicina..- le dije a Kogure

-…¿Cómo sabias que Kogure-kun había puesto aji en la comida del capitán?...- pregunto Hiroto un poco sorprendido

-…ja intuición femenina…- dije yo sonriendo orgullosamente

-…esa intuición femenina si que ayuda bastante jejeje…- dijo Fubuki sonriendo

-..exactamente..-dije yo

despues de la comida yo me dirijia a mi cuarto cuando me encontre con Genda

-...hola Genda...¿hoy no te vi en la cena por que no fuiste?...- dije yo

-...Mii-chan...ven conmigo...- dijo el cojienodme de la mano y llevandome a fuera por el campo de entrenamiento

-...¿que sucede por que me trajiste aqui?...- dije yo

-...veras...estoy cansado de que cada vez que intento...decirte lo que siento , me interrumpen...- dijo el mirandome al los ojos

-...bueno...entonces dime...-dije yo

-...veras...desde que te conoci...tu siempre me has g-gustado...- dijo el muy sonrojado , yo no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras el se acercaba a mi

-...G-Genda-kun...- dije yo un poco nerviosa

-...eso no es todo...y durante el tiempo ...que eh pasado contigo...ese sentimiento...ah ido creciendo y fortaleciendose...no solo me gustas...y-yo...¡Te amo!...- dijo el cojiendome de la cintura y besandome , yo estaba atonita, pero aun asi poco a poco fui correspondiendo a ese suabe y tierno beso de Genda y depsue snos separamos lentamente.

-...Genda-kun...no se que decirte...-dije yo muy sonrojada

-...no me tienes que decir nada...puede que tu no sientas eso por mi...pero aun ais eso no va a cambiar lo que siento.- dijo el sonriendome yo le sonrei y me a cerce a su oido

-...sabes Genda-kun...tu eres mi verdadero primer amor...y mi verdadero primer amor esta disponible para mi...- dije dandole un rapido besito en los labios y me fui corriendo , Genda estaba sopreniddo

-..¡espera eso quiere decir que tu!...¡Mii-chan espera!..- Dijo el tratando de alcanzarme pero yo me habia escondido en mi habitacion

-" jejejeje , espero que Genda-kun lo ayas comprendido lo que te quise decir , me disculparas yo tambien te amo pero se he hace dificil decir lo que siento jeje"...jejejeje...- dije yo sonriendo mientras miraba la luna por la ventana

* * *

><p><em>¡que tal! ¿como estubo? espero que le ayan gustado, no olviden los Reviews , nos vemos en el proximo capi<em> ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

¡disculpen la tarzanza! por cierto la proxima semana empieso examenes asi que no podre siento.. espero que les agrade el capi ^_^

* * *

><p>Despues de la declaración de Genda hacia mi , yo me ponía muy nerviosa y sonrojada cada vez que Genda me miraba<p>

-Danny tengo que decirte algo..- dije yo

-¿a si que es?..- dijo ella con un poco de curiosidad

-…veras…ayer….Genda-kun….me dijo..que me amaba…- dije yo poniéndome sonrojada Danny se sorprendido y me miro con picardía

-..vaya, vaya…y¿ luego que paso?…- dijo ella con un tono picaro

-…p-pues….mmm…me beso…- dije yo

-…¿¡enserio! Genial ya era hora ...- dijo ella emocionada

-…¿Por qué dices eso?..- dije yo haciendo un puchero

-..por que recuerdo que tu me decias que los hombres no valían la pena y esto que el otro blablablá…- dijo ella

-…esta bien…pero Genda-kun es diferente….el es mas caballero que cualquier otro chico que haya conocido , sabes que en nuestro mundo todos son unos patanes y solo quieres una cosa y sabes lo que es…- dije yo

-…lo se….- dijo ella cerrando los ojos

-..¿ademas que me dices tu? Te veo interesada en Sakuma-kun..- dije yo sonriéndole pícaramente

-¿¡q-que d-dices!..- dijo ella un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

-…¿por que estas tan nerviosa mi querida Danny?..- dije yo mirándola de la misma forma

-…p-pues….yo….- dijo ella

-…te gusta…¿ verdad?...- dije yo

-…si…¡ pero no le vayas a decir a nadie ¿ok?...- dijo ella un poco alterada

-..sabes que puedes confiar en mi ^^ eres mi mejor amiga…- dije yo sonriéndole amablemente

-…gracias….tu también lo eres..- dije yo abrazándola y ella corresponde

-¡CHICAS YA ES HORA DE ENTRENAR!—dijo Endo abriendo la puerta

-…¡¿QUE NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA EH?¡NO INTERRUMPAS COMBERSACIONES IMPORTANTES BAKA!..- grite enfadada yo tirándole una de mis almohadas a la cabeza tan fuerte que se quedo inconsciente

-..creo que te pasaste..- dijo Danny

-..hay no me enoje demasiado…¿estará muerto?..espero que no…. Mejor lo voy a llevar a la enfermería..- dije yo cogiendo a Endo y poniéndome en el hombro y llevándomelo a la enfermería y me encontré con Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

-hola Mii-chan ¿¡que paso con Endo!...- dijo Kazemaru preocupado

-mmmm….pues….fue un pequeño accidente….- dije yo

-¿Qué accidente?..- dijo Midorikawa

-..naaa lo golpeé con una almohada….demasiado fuerte jeje…-dije yo riéndome nerviosamente y hubo un silencio incomodo

-…¡HAY QUE LLEVARLO URGENTEMENTE A LA ENFERMERIA!.- ordenaron los dos chicos alterados

-¡YA LO SE EN ESO HIVA YO!.- grite yo y Salí corriendo con Endo en los hombros y ellos vinieron detrás de mi

Luego después Endo comienza a despertar

donde estoy..- dijo este despertando

-.¿estas bien Endo?..- dijo Kazemaru

-..si..creo…no recuerdo que fue lo que me paso….fui a avisarles a Danny-chan y a Mii-chan sobre el entrenamiento pero no recuerdo mas….- dijo el poniendo su dedo índice en su cabeza

-….Mii-chan le borraste la memoria con ese golpe -_-u…..- dijo Midorikawa

-…jejejej si creo….es que estaba molesta por que vino Endo vino gritando justo cuando Danny yo teníamos una conversación importante…- dije yo nerviosa

-..¿que conversacion?.- dijo Endo

-…es que …verán….ayer después de la cena….Genda-kun…..- dije yo sonrojada y los chicos notaron que algo pasaba

-¿que paso con Genda? Lo golpeaste?.- dijo Endo estúpidamente sin entender la situación yo me enoje y me quería ir peor Midorikawa y Kazemaru me detuvieron

-¡discúlpalo!.- dijo Midorikawa

-síguenos diciendo que paso..- dijo Kazemaru

-esta bien….- respire hondo y decidi decirles

-…miren ayer….Genda-kun….s-se me declaro….- dijo yo un poco sonrojada

-¡SE TE DECLAROOO!.- gritaron los tres sorprendidos yo de lo que me enoje partí una mesa en dos con la mano mientras mi rostro se sombreaba y los tres se callaron instantáneamente

-..l-lo sentimos mucho..- dijeron los tres al unisolo muy aterrorizados y preocupados por su seguridad

-…shhh callense no griten….- dije yo muy enojada

-..pero como es eso de que Genda se te declaro…- dijo Midorikawa cruzando los brazos

-…pues ni yo lo creía…bueno..la verdad el intento decírmelo varias veces …pero siempre que trataba lo interrumpían….bueno y ayer me dijo que no solo que le gustaba ,que sentía algo mas que solo gustar, me dijo que me amaba…- dije yo muy sonrojada

-…ya veo…..nunca me imaginé que Genda se enamoraría de ti , por que eres muy agresiva , poco femenina , pero tienes buen cuerpo y.- dijo Endo pero se callo del miedo

-…ya veo…asi que quieres morir….- dije yo media endemoniada de lo enojada que estaba

-..¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!.- dijo este haciendo una postura de como pidiendo piedad

-…si vuelves a decir algo como eso otra vez no te lo perdonare….- dije yo dándome la media vuelta y yéndome y luego me detube

-..tu piensas que yo solo me enojo y soy agresiva y que nada me hace daño…pero no es asi…tu no piensas ni un poco como me lastiman con esas palabras…..-dije yo llendome del lugar

-..Mii-chan…- dijo Kazemaru

-..¡eres gran un tonto capitán!. – le dijo Midorikawa enojado pues nunca me habían visto asi

-..es cierto Endo, esta ves si que la hiciste….- dijo Kazemaru

-..¿que?¿ por que? ¿ que dije yo?..- dijo el incrédulo

-..sabes decirle a una chica que es agresiva y poco femenina es mas que un insulto Endo….- dijo Kazemaru un poco molesto

-…heriste los sentimientos de Mii-chan..-dijo Midorikawa enojado

-….ya veo…..debo ir a disculparme…- dijo Endo levantándose yéndome a buscar

Por otro lado Danny estaba caminando

-…oh hola Danny-chan…- dijo Sakuma bajando de las escaleras

-..hola Sakuma-kun….- dijo ella saludando , luego Sakuma da un mal paso y se resbala

-…¡sakuma-kun cuidado!.- dijo ella

-¡ahhh!.- grito el y se callo encima de Danny y esto causa que sus labios se unan dando un beso accidental, ambos se sonrojan mucho y Sakuma se levanta rápidamente

-…l-lo s-siento -m-mucho Danny-chan….-dijo el muy sonrojado luego Danny se levanta

-..n-no…e-esta bien….s-solo fue un accidente…- dijo ella igual de sonrojada

- ¿ que paso aqui?..- dije yo llegando

-…n-no nada Mii-chan…- dijo Danny un poco nerviosa

-..e-es cierto…me tengo que ir nos vemos…- dijo Sakuma para irse corriendo

-…¡eh espera!...vaya…se ah ido….y ¿bien Danny-chan me podrías decir que acaba de pasar?..- dije yo pícaramente puesto que preesentia que algo había pasado entre ellos dos

-…p-pues….el se callo encima de mi y por accidente…- dijo ella sonrojada

-..se besaron….- dije yo adivinando

-..¿como lo sabes?...etto..Quiero decir….- dijo ella sonrojada

-jajajaja justo en el blanco eh , hay quería intuición femenina tu también deberías tener ¿no?…- dije yo sonriendo divertida

-…si pues pero la tuya es más precisa…- dijo Danny con pucheros

-..vamos no te enojes por eso...-dije sonriendo

-..hola Mii-chan…- dijo Genda yo lo vi y me sonroje

-..h-hola Genda-kun….- dije yo levemente sonrojada Danny vio la situación

-…mmm…bueno Mii-chan te veo después ,.- dijo ella dándome un empujoncito

-….¿D-Danny-chan?...- dije yo

-aquí esta el chico que te gusta a si que mejor me voy….-dijo ella susurandome en el oido

-…ya veo…-

-…hola Genda-kun y adiós.- dijo ella marchándose

-…adiós Danny-chan…- dijo Genda , y luego este se acercó a mi

-…..ammm…Mii-chan…con respecto a ayer…..n-no entendí muy bien que me quisiste decir….- dijo el un poco sonrojado

- ….jejeje….tendras que adivinarlo Genda-kun…..- dije yo sonriendo un guiñándole un ojo y me fui corriendo

-..¡espera Mii-chan por favor dime que quisiste decir!-

Entonces yo me voltee y le dije silenciosamente solo moviendo los labios " que te amo baka".

-...que te amo baka…...¡EEHHH ENSERIO ME AMAS MII-CHAN!.- grito Genda muy feliz después de haber leído mis labios luego yo me puse el dedo índice en los labios en señal de que se callara

-..oh lo siento..- dijo el bajando la voz sonriendo y después yo le mande un beso volado cosa que hizo que el se sonrojara y le fui corriendo al campo de entrenamiento pues ya había empezado

-...¡llegase justo a tiempo para entrenar Mii-chan!.- dijo Endo pero Kazemaru le dio un empujon

-..lo siento es verdad…..ejem….etto…Mii-chan perdóname por lo que te dije antes y lastime tus sentimientos..- dijo Endo sinceramente, yo volee el rostro aun enojada , pero después lo volvi a mirar y le sonreí

-..esta bien , disculpa aceptada pero la proxima vez -dije yo

-..lo se no me lo perdonaras..- dijo Endo

-..correcto…bien es hora de entrenar…- dije yo sonriendo amablemente

-¡bien chicos a entrenar!.- dije Endo muy animado

Despues de un largo entrenamiento y algunas lesiones (por supuesto causadas por Danny-chan y yo ;D)

-…el siguiente partido será con la escuela sobrenatural…tienen que tener cuidado…son mas fuertes de lo que se imaginan.- dijo el entrenador y yo puse los ojos como las de unas estrellas

-¿Qué pasa Mii-chan?.- dijo Fubuki al verme asi

-..es que…..¡me encanta lo sobrenatural!.- dije yo muy emocionada

-¡ehhhh!.- dijeron todos

-pero eso da miedo…- dijo Touko

- la verdad es que desde pequeña Mii-chan a sabido lidiar con fantasmas verdaderos y por eso le encantan las casas embrujadas…- dijo Danny sonriendo

-…¿de verdad no les temes?...-dijo Kazemaru un poco sorprendidos

-…es cierto…una noche Mii-chan , Kazemaru y Reika-san ,y yo fuimos a una casa encantada y Mii-chan se encontró con un fantasma y no estaba ni siquiera un poco asustada , de hecho estaba emocionada y yo tuve que sacarla de hay….- dijo Genda

-..entonces Mii-chan será un oponente difícil para la escuela sobrenatural.- dijo Kidou poniendo su mano en su menton

-…¡estaré esterando el partido!.- dije yo muy emocionada con estrellas en los ojos y a todos les salió una gotita en la sien

-..tenia que ser Mii-chan...-dijeron todos sonriendo

* * *

><p>pff termine .<p>

Kidou: ya era hora...

o te callas o ya sabes lo que te pasa...

Kidou:...gomen...-_-...

¿como estubo? no olviden los Reviews


	9. vs sobrenatural ,enemigos peligrosos

Yo estaba muy emocionada por el partido con la escuela sobrenatural

-hola Mii-chan…hoy estas muy sonriente…- dijo sonriendo Hiroto

-…hola Hiro… ¡si es que hoy vamos a tener el partido contra…esa escuela sobrenatural!-dije yo muy contenta

- de verdad te gustan esas cosas ¿no?.- dijo el mirándome como que si fuera un chica rara

-..si…y a tu te gusta Reina y no te ando criticando…- dije yo un poco molesta mientras me iba

-..¡¿que? oye ¿espera por que te enojaste?.- dijo el levemente sonrojado por lo que le dije

-…por q me miras como que si fuera bicho raro…agradece que te tengo un poco de respeto por que o si no estuvieras gravemente herido..-

-…¿Qué?...no, no quería que lo tomaras asi solo era un comentario….- dijo el disculpándose

-..hump….- entonces me fui ignorándolo

-¿Qué le hiciste eh?.- dijo Danny

-..¿que? ¿yo? No nada.-

-..Hace unos momentos estaba muy contenta hasta cuando converso contigo y ahora la veo molesta…- dijo ella

-..es que solo le dije un comentario y se molesto…- dijo el

-..a bueno…la verdad ella a veces se suele enojar por ese tipo de cosas pero ya se le pasara asi es ella….- dijo Danny sonriéndole

-…eso espero…no quisiera llevar una mala relación con ella…" en especial si quiero seguir vivo =_=U"…-

-..bueno es ya casi es hora del partido…- dijo ella

En el campo

Yo otra vez estaba muy animaba y me había olvidado el mal rato que pase con Hiroto luego empezó el partido

-¡comienza el partido por segunda vez de Raimon contra la secundaria sobrenatural

-nos hemos hecho mas fuerte desde la ultima vez..esta vez no perderemos…- dijo el capitán que tenia una extraña venda que le tapaba los ojos

-..¡entonces tengamos un buen partido!.- dijo Endo emocionado

-¡Endo!...- dije yo antes de que comenzara el partido

-¿que sucede Mii-chan?..- dijo el

-…esta vez tu serás portero…yo quiero jugar directamente….- dije yo

-…esta bien… entonces yo seré portero- dijo el poniéndose sus guantes, yo me puse al lado de Danny , luego de eso comenzó el partido Goenji dio la patada inicial e iba avanzando con el balón pero el chico con aspecto del lobo se lo quito muy rápidamente pero Kazemaru se interpuso

-"esta vez no se saldrán con la suya"¡Candado espectral!.- dijo el de la venda en el ojo haciendo que a todos les apareciera un candado en los pies de color purpura trasparente

-eso no funcionara sabemos como contradecir eso.- dijo Endo aunque sabían como contradecirlo al hacerlo nada paso y seguían sin moverse

-que pasa se supone que ya deberíamos movernos!.- dijo molesto Goenji

-..jajaja…nuestra anterior técnica consistía en hipnotizar pero nos hemos perfeccionado con las artes oscuras y el mas aya y este es el resultado¡el verdadero candado espectral!- dijo el capitán del esquipo del ocultismo

-…no puede ser…- dijo Endo

-..y ahora que aremos? .- dijo Tsunami

Y justo cuando iban a anotar el gol yo me movi ágilmente robándole el balón al chico lobo

-¿Qué? ¡se supone que no deberías moverte!.- me grito el capitán

-…jajaja.- yo me reí divertida

¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- dijo el capitán

-…lo siento…es que…ustedes no sois los únicos que tienen contacto con el mas aya..- dije yo haciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica y de repente una fantasma de una niña ( muy parecida al del aro con el cabello en el rostro) tenia sus brazos rodeándome la cintura apareció por un momento y desapareció igualmente todos se sorprendieron y a la vez algunos se asustaron mucho

-no era mentira...Mii-chan en verdad si que le gustan los fantasmas…- dijo un poco aterrorizado Midorikawa

-..chicos como ustedes no se pueden mover dejadme el resto a mi ¿si?-dije yo

- y a mi.- dijo Danny

-..es cierto olvidaba que también te podías mover..- dije yo

-oye no me dejes aun lado!.- dijo Danny un poco molesta

-..¡chicas contamos con ustedes!.-dijo Endo

-..si ganaremos.- dije yo sonriendo

-..bueno agan lo que quieran de todos modos son solo dos chicas contra todos nosotros. ¡podemos ganar!- dijo el capitán

-¡si!.- dijeron los demás integrantes del ocultismo

-…"pero esa chica…..lo de hace un momento…fue una verdadera aparición"…- pensó el capitán rival mirándome seriamente

Luego de eso comencé a avanzar con el balón el chico que tenía unas velas en la cabeza que se parecía a sombra quiso quitármelo pero salte muy alto

-.¡vamos Danny ! .- dije lanzándole el balón y este iba con una gran fuerza ella pateo el balón dándole aun mas potencia tanto que se hizo imposible de parar que como le dio justo en la cabeza al portero ( con la máscara de Jeison) quedo inconsciente

-..¡oye Juuzo ¿estas bien?.- dijo el capitán de la secundaria sobrenatural dirigiéndose hacia el portero desmayado que no se movía ni un poco

-..¡ohh vaya a pesar de que Raimon logro meter un gol el portero del secundaria sobrenatural ah quedado inconsciente , ¿ que son estas chicas?.- dijo el narrador sorprendido

-…..lo eh vuelto a hacer….- dije yo susurrando muy triste

-..Mii-chan...- me miro Genda un poco preocupado al verme asi

Luego de eso el candado espectral desapareció y el portero volvió a reaccionar

-…arr…mmm….vamos chicos aun puedo seguir protegiendo la portería…- dijo el portero rival levantándose del suelo yo me sentí un poco aliviada puesto que no quería lastimarlo realmente

-esta vez vamos enserio! No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder.- dijo el capitán rival

Entonces el comenzó a correr con el balón

-Lo siento…pero nosotros tampoco nos podemos dar el lujo de perder- dijo Danny robándole el balón ágilmente y ella metió un gol pero sin lastimar al portero y ganamos el partido

- ¡bien hecho chicas sin ustedes no podríamos ganar ¡.- dijo Endo

-eso es ovio ¿no?.-´dijo Danny sonriendo

- sucede algo Mii-chan- dijo Fubuki puesto que yo estaba distraída y un poco triste

-..n-no es nada…nos vemos después…- dije yo para marcharme

- ¿le sucede algo?- dijo Endo

-…pues no sabria decirte…- dijo Danny

Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando me encontré con Roccoco

-Roccoco-kun pensé que te habías marchado a la isla Laiocott .- dije yo sonriendo

- te dije q tenia un asunto importante no? dijo el sonriendo

-..oh es cierto lo olvide….-

-…te sucede algo…te veo un poco triste…- dijo el un poco preocupado

-..n-no es nada….importante…..- dije yo volteando el rostro

-..vamos puedes decirme lo que sea.- dijo el sonriendo

-..esta bien pero vayamos a otro lado si?-

-¡claro vamos!.- dijo el tomándome de la mano y llevándome lejos ,Genda estaba muy enojado puesto que había visto todo y nos siguió

Nosotros llegamos a un prado y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol

-…a ver ahora dime lo que te sucede.- dijo el

-…veras….ya no estoy segura si quiero seguir jugando futbol con los chicos..- dije yo un poco triste

-….¡¿Qué?¿por que?.- dijo el un poco alterado

- ¡veras Danny ya sabe controlar su fuerza física y yo no lo eh logrado y en cualquier momento podría lesionar a alguien y no quiero que eso pase!- dije yo enojada

-..ya veo…Mii-chan…dime ¿ por que ustedes tienen fuerza sobrehumana?- dijo el con curiosidad y yo sude frio

-…es que….hay….un gran secreto…de nosotras que no deben saber….y de ese secreto…proviene nuestra fuerza….- dije yo un poco nerviosa puesto que aun no quería que se descubriera todo

-ya veo…un secreto es un secreto y no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas….pero de todos modos no dejes de jugar futbol estoy seguro de que encontraras la manera de controlar tu fuerza física- dijo el entusiasta

-..gracias Roccoco-kun….- le dije sonriendo y haciéndolo sonrojar

-…mmm….recuerdas el motivo por el que te dije que aun no podía volver?.-

-si lo recuerdo…- después el cogió mis manos y me miro directamente a los ojos

-..¿Roccoco-kun?.- dije yo un poco sonrojada

-..esa razón eres tu….- dijo el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-por que yo….te..amo…-dijo el apunto de besarme y justo llega Genda y lo aparta

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo el muy enfurecido

-.¡eso que te importa!- dijo Roccoco molesto

-¡ no me importa lo que hagas tu pero si es con Mii-chan si me importa y mucho!- grito de nuevo Genda

-.¡ella no es tu novia!.- grito mas enfurecido Roccoco

-¡SI LO ES!.- dijo el y Roccoco se callo sorprendido

-..¡eso debe ser mentira!.- dijo Roccoco

-¡paren ya!.- dije yo finalmente cansada de escuchar tantos gritos

-…Roccoco-kun…escucha….aprecio tus sentimientos por mi….pero no puedo hacerte daño , te mentiría si te dijera que los correspondo...tu has sido un gran amigo …pero no puedo verte como algo mas…lo siento Roccoco-kun , pero siempre serás mi gran amigo.- dije yo sonriéndole, Roccoco agacho la cabeza muy triste y luego la alzo sonriendo

-…lo comprendo….¡pero seguiré esperando hasta que cambies de opinión!.-dijo el sonriendo me da un beso en la mejilla y se va

-oye!.- dijo Genda celoso

- y una cosa mas¡Genda Koujiro!-dijo el desde lejos señalándolo

-¿Qué?.-

-..¡no me voy a dar por vencido , seguirás siendo mi rival en el amor de Mii-chan!- dijo el antes de irse yo sonreí

-…parece que nada le ara cambiar de opinión…- dije yo con una gotita en la sien

-..este chico no entiende..- dijo Genda pero aun así sonrió

Después de eso volvimos , en la noche decidí salir a caminar y vi a una niña de cabello castaño con un vestido rosa y dos trencitas en el cabello , era Yuka Goenji , la niña parecía tener miedo puesto que ya era de noche y las calles estaban oscuras

-hola , estas perdidaYuka-chan?-dije yo pero había metido la pata

-¿ como sabes mi nombre? ¿ eres adivina?.- dijo ella con un poco de curiosidad

-…p-pues…a-algo asi….¿pero dime estas perdida?.- dije yo desviándome del tema

-…si...como mi hermano casi no pasa tiempo en casa me aburrí y Salí a jugar pero me perdí….y además esta muy oscuro y me da mucho miedo…y quiero regresar..- dijo ella apunto de llorar

- tranquila te ayudare a regresar..- dije yo sonriendo y le acaricio el cabello

-..oye…one-chan…- dijo ella

-dime…- dije yo sonriéndole para que se sintiera mas tranquila

-es que siento que me están siguiendo..- dijo la chiquita muy asustada

-¿que? ¿ estas segura?.- dije yo un poco preocupada

-..si…-

-no te preocupes yo te voy a proteger.-dije yo sonriendo optimista y cuando íbamos caminando escuchamos unos pasos detrás de nosotras yo me vire instantáneamente y vi a unos hombres con traje negros que al parecer perseguían a la pequeña Yuka

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- dije yo muy seria poniendo a Yuka atrás mío para protegerla

-..Somos de la organización Uroboros …- dijo uno de ellos

-…¿Uroboros?..." que raro en esta serie nunca salió una organización como esa…¿Qué esta pasando?".-

-….venimos por esa niña…entréganosla…- dijo otra vez el mismo tipo

-..¿estan locos?¡jamas! además por que la quieren es solo una niña.- dije yo seriamente

-es que ya que el goleador estrella el señor Goenji Shuuja se ah negado a cooperar en unirse a nosotros no nos queda de otra que recurrir a otras medidas.-dijo el tipo acercándose a nosotras

-" es como lo que paso con Los MIB (extraterrestres) le dijeron que se uniera al equipo Prominencia del Instituto Alíen, de lo contrario, asesinarían a su hermana Yuka-chan.".-pense yo

-.¡no voy a dejar que se la lleven!.- entonces los hombres sacaron unas pistolas y me apuntaron

-Yuka-chan cuando te de la orden corres muy rápido ¿entendiste?.- le dije susurrando

-. Pero ne-chan .- dijo ella con mucho temor

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien solo obedéceme.- le dije sonriendo

-..e-esta bien ne-chan.- dijo ella entonces yo corrí con una velocidad increíble y le di una tremenda patada a unos de los hombres que lo dejo entierrado en una pared

-¡corre ahora!.- le ordene y la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos salió corriendo lo mas que le dieron los pies uno de ellos le apunto a Yuka e iba a disparar pero yo lo cogí del brazo y lo lance contra el otro tipo , por otro lado los Goenji ,Endo ,Kazemaru , Hiroto , Danny y Genda estaban por esa área conversando cuando la pequeña Yuka llega corriendo hacia ellos

-¡ONI-CHAN!- grito Yuka con todas sus fuerzas y los demás se pusieron alerta Goenji proecupado por la acción de su hermana se acerca a ella

-¿Qué sucede Yuka por que estas aquí?.- le dijo Goenji

- ne-chan tiene problemas , unos hombres la va a matar.- dijo ella desesperada

-¿quien es ne-chan?.- dijo Goenji

-ne-chan me ayudo a escapar de unos hombres malos que me querían llevar y esos hombres estaban armados , la van a matar por favor ayúdala oni-chan.- dijo ella llorando

- ¿donde esta esa chica?.- dijo Hiroto alerta

- tenemos que ir enseguida.- dijo Endo

- por aquí .- dijo Yukka entonces los chicos la siguieron

Mientras yo peleaba con esos hombres uno de los que estaban me disparo en el brazo pero solo me rozo la bala aunque me hizo una herida y empezó a sangrar

-¡ahh!.- dije yo puesto que me estaba empezando a doler y justo llegaron los chicos

-esa es Mii-chan.- dijo Kazemaru sorprendido

-¡Mii-chan!.- dijo Genda corriendo hacia mi

-esa en ne-chan, que me salvo.- dijo Yuka sujetando el brazo de su hermano mayor y todos fueron hacia donde yo estaba con Genda

-..¿ estas bien? esa herida..- dijo Hiroto

-…no-no es nada no se preocupen..- dije yo sonriendo

- voy a matarlos!.- dijo Danny muy enfurecida

- esos malditos.- dijo Genda mirando a los hombres ya inconscientes de la paliza que les di

-¿Cómo te las hiciste para vencerlos a todos tu sola?- dijo Endo puesto que los hombres era musculosos

- ja parece que no me conocieras Endo.- dije yo sonriendo con orgullo luego me puse al nivel de Yuka y le acaricie la cabeza

- estas bien no te hirieron Yuka-chan.-dije yo sonriéndole

-..no ,gracias ne-chan-dijo ella también sonriendo luego me levante y mire seriamente a Goenji

-esto pasa por no ponerle la suficiente atención a tu hermana ,¿ que hubiera pasado si yo no la hubiera encontrado eh?.- le dije un poco molesta retándolo , y el agacho la cabeza muy triste

-..lo se..,¡gracias por ayudar a mi hermana Mii-chan!.- dijo el haciendo una pequeña reverencia , yo le sonreí y le acaricie la cabeza y el me miro sorprendido

te preocupes los amigos están para ayudar , pero se un buen hermano y cuida a tu hermana ¿si?.- dije yo sonriendo m y Goenji pudo ver por un momento el reflejo de su fallecida madre en mi

- si gracias.- dijo el sonriendo

- y tu Yuka-chan no salgas de tu casa en la noche.-

-¡si ne-chan!.- dijo ella entusiasmada

-y en cuanto a ellos ….- dijo Hiroto mirando a los sujetos

-jajajaja yo me encargo…habrá que hacerles hablar unas cuantas cosas- dijo Danny tronándose los puños y sonriendo malévolamente

- no lo creo..- dijo un chico que apareció de la nada que tenia el cabello rojo con negro y ojos color ambarinos , es chico cojio a los tipos muy fácilmente

-…jajaja…pronto nos enfrentaremos Raimon…-y desapareció

-¿Quién era ese chico?.- dijo Danny

-. No lo se pero tenemos nuevos rivales peligrosos.- dijo Endo

-Uroboros...- dije yo seriamente

* * *

><p>pff termine el capi , y tambien mis examenes gracias a dios! , ¡ como ven ya estan apareciendo enemigos muy peligrosos ¿que aran los chicos? lo veran depsues ^_^ , no olviden los Reviews , los veo en la conti.<p>

Sakuma: hoy no sali TT^TT

Yo: no te preocupes que en el proximo capi vas a saltar de alegria

Sakuma: ¿eh? ¿ por que?

Yo:jejejeje ya lo sabras ;D


	10. confecion de amor , juegos

_¡disculpen si no puse la conti antes pero es que esta 15 DIAS SIN CONECCTARME TTT_TTT! pero eh vuelto y seguire con el fic_

* * *

><p>Después de ese enfrentamiento , yo me recupere muy rápido de la herida<p>

-¡no deberías andar por hay con esa herida!.- dijo un poco molesta Danny

-pero estoy curada , este cuerpo sana muy rápido .- dije yo mostrándole mi brazo el cual ni siquiera tenia una marca

-..oh…es verdad…- dijo ella un poco sorprendida

-..ah por cierto , Sakuma dijo que quería hablar contigo ….- dije yo con un tonito pícaro

-.¡eh!...ya veo….- dijo ella levemente sonrojada

-¡vamos esta puede ser tu oportunidad!.- dije yo llevándola hacia el ,Sakuma estaba cerca del campo de soccer

-.¡oe Sakuma-kun aquí te la traje!.- dije yo empujando a Danny hacia el

-¡o-oye no hagas eso!.- dijo ella levemente sonrojada

-..Animo.- le dije guiñándole el ojo y le fui corriendo lejos de ellos

-…y bueno…de que que querías decirme…- dijo Danny mirándolo y el se sonrojo y agacho el rostro

-p-pues…D-Danny-chan…..y-yo… s-siempre eh q-querido decirte eso…pero…s-soy muy cobarde en esto y p-por eso no eh p-podido decirlo….- decía el tartamudeando muy nervioso y sonrojado ( hay que tierno ^\\^)

-¿Sakuma-kun?.-

-…..etto….para mi…esto es un poco difícil de decir….pero…" ¡ vamos se hombre y díselo de una vez!"…..¡Danny-san yo te amo!.- dijo el mirándola de frente y ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo pero sonrió y lo abrazo

-asi que al fin lo dijiste .- dijo Danny sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿ ya lo sabias?.- dijo el sorprendido

-…..bueno…sospechaba…te comportabas demasiado amable conmigo…por eso….-

-…e-eso no es justo….-dijo el sonrojado

-pero no te preocupes…por que….yo si correspondo a tus sentimientos.- dijo ella dándole un besito en los labios cosa que el sin dudar correspondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y después de unos minutos se separaron

-entonces ¿ quieres ser mi novia?.- dijo el muy feliz

que si.- dijo ella sonriendo

-"operación completa".- pensé yo puesto que los estaba espiando con unos binoculares ( que ni se de donde los saque ^^U) desde lo mas alto de un árbol .

-¡oe Mii-chan .- dijo Midorikawa desde abajo del árbol

-¡hola Mido-chan!.- dije yo

-¿Qué haces hay?¡vamos a jugar un rato!.- dijo el

-hai hai.- dije yo y de un salto me baje del árbol cosa que asusto a Midorikawa

-.¡no hagas eso!.- dijo el ligeramente ajustado

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo,¿ a demás a que quieres jugar?.-

-..no lo se estoy muy aburrido al igual que todos además hoy no hay practica y hasta el capitán se esta volviendo loco del aburrimiento.- dijo el y nosotros caminamos por los pasillos

bien loco por no entrenar ….¬¬u-

-exactamente…-

-…..mmmmm …..¡ya se!….- dije yo después de pensar un rato

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?.- dijo Mido sonriendo

-…pero tendremos que jugar todos…bueno la mayoría que desee…- dije yo

-…no hay problema!.-

Lugo solo Kazemaru , Reika, Hiroto, Ulvida, Endo ,Aki , Goenji , Natsumi ,Fudou , Fuyuka y Genda y se reunieron

-.¿para que nos llamaron?.- dijo Natsumi

como Midorikawa dijo que hoy no hay practica y que tras eso todos están mas que aburridos decidí hacer un juego en grupo.- dijo yo sonriendo

-a bueno al menos nos divertiremos un rato .- dijo Hiroto sonriendo

-¡Futbol ,Fútbol, quiero jugar Futbol ¡.- dijo el con un balón en sus manos y luego yo me enoje mucho

-¡oe deja de hablar que Mii-chan se esta molestando!-dijo Kazemaru previniendo la muerte de su mejor amigo

-¿que están haciendo?.- dijo Danny y Sakuma estaba con ella

-..oh la parejita ya llego .- dije yo sonriendo

-¡nos estuviste espiando!- dijo Danny muy molesta

-¡tranquis que vamos a jugar algo para pasar el tiempo!- dije yo

- ¿oh de verdad? entonces me quedo…tus juegos siempre son interesantes.- dijo Danny sentándose con los demás

-¡entonces yo también!.- dijo Sakuma sentándose al lado de Danny

-.¡bien , verán dentro de esta caja Mii-chan y yo escribimos muchos retos y verdades ocultas el cual deben confesar para todos!.- dijo Midorikawa yo mostrando una caja el cual adentro habían muchos papeles

-¡ y el cual ose desobedecer las reglas lo golpeare hasta morir!- dije yo amenazante y la mayoría trago saliva

-¡bien primero Hiroto!.- dijo Mido y Hiroto escogió un papel

-a ver dice…¨debes besar a la chica\o que te guste dependiendo a tu genero¨…eso es fácil.- dijo el y beso a Ulvida y esta se puso muy sonrojada

-¡ahora Endo!.- dije yo dándole a escoger un papel

-…espero que sea algo bueno ….¨vístete de teletubi¨…¡no voy a hacer eso!.- dijo el pero yo comencé a tronar mis puños y el enseguida se vistió de teletubi y todos comenzaron a reírse de el

-jajajaja ahora tu Reika-chan.- dije yo sonriendo y ella escogió

-a ver….¨ vístete de conejita play boy y báilale en el tubo a tu novio si no eres mujer no lo hagas¨….¡EHHHH!...y-yo…..- dijo ella muy sonrojada

-¡vamos tu puedes Reika-chan!.- dije yo animándola y después ella se vistió de esa forma y le hizo un baile muy erótico a Kazemaru el cual termino desmayado de hemorragia nasal

-ahora a ti Goenji-san….- dijo el

bien…a ver….¨ confiesa tu amor a la persona que amas¨…..- dijo el y se puso muy colorado

-date prisa y hazlo..- dije yo y el volteo hacia Natsumi y la miro sonrojado

-…..me gustas mucho…Natsumi….te amo….- dijo el y ella se sonrojo mucho

-Goenji-kun….tu también me gustas…- dijo ella y el sonrió y la beso

-oigan eso aun no les toca.- dije yo

-….el siguiente es Fudou…- y Fudou Cogió a mala gana un papel

-..mas vale que sea algo bueno…¨ vístete de camarera¨..¡NO PIENSO HACER ESTO!- dijo

-..oh no sabia que querías morir tan pronto…- dije yo detrás de el con una aura morada el cual lo asusto mucho

-.¡esta bien lo are! .- dijo el muy asustado y se vistió de camarera la cual todo casi les da un desmayo de la risa y casi todos empezaron a tomarle fotos

-¡oigan eso no se vale!.- dijo Fudou

-es cierto nada de fotografías…eso dejémoslo para después….- dije yo y todos pararon

-..ahora la siguiente es Ulvida .- dije yo

-….espero tener suerte…..¨ golpea a la persona que te aya hecho quedar en vergüenza antes¨…ja esto es muy bueno.- dijo ella sonriendo y golpeó a Hiroto y cogió la cabeza de el y comenzó a golpearla contra una mesa hasta que quedo casi inconsciente

-¿Por qué….Rei-chan…TT-TT?.- dijo el quedando finalmente inconsciente

-eso es por besarme delante de todos…- dijo ella viviéndose a sentar con los demás

-…jajaj ese si fue a tu favor verdad Ulvida-chan?.- dije yo sonriendo y ella sonrió

-"vaya esto esta comenzando a ponerse un poco peligroso".- pensó Midorikawa

-bien es tu turno Fuyuka-chan…-le dije sonriendo

- espero que no sea nada malo….¨vístete de burro y has los mismos sonidos¨. Eh¿por que? TT_TT.-

-date prisa y hazlo .- dijo Danny puesto que a ella le caía mal Fuyuka

-..¿por que le caigo mal a la gente TT-TT?.- dijo ella muy triste

- oh vamos tu no me caes mal , me caes muy bien Fuyuka-chan.- le dije yo sonriendo

-…Mii-chan eres muy buena..¡esta bien lo are por ella!.- dijo ella y se vistió como burritoy empes a hacer sonidos como burro y todos se rieron de ella y yo me puse muy enojada y todos se callaron

- le toca a Kazemaru…si es que aun sigues vivo…^^u…- dije yo

-..si …aun estoy vivo…..- dijo el levantándose y cogió su papel

-…¨cógele los senos a tu novia y si no eres hombre no lo hagas"..¡¿Qué! ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MI O\\\\O- dijo el un poco alterado y mas rojo que un tomate

-¡HASLO!- dije yo con voz de ultratumba

-perdóname Reika-chan…- dijo él y le toco suavemente los senos haciéndola dar un leve gemido cosa que lo hizo desmayar de nuevo

-bien la siguiente persona es Natsumi-san.- dijo Mido

-…oh es una pregunta…¨¿has tenido tu primera vez?¨…¡¿QUE CLASE DE PEGUNTA INDECENTE ES ESTA?.- dijo ella mas roja que un tomate

-¡tu solo limítate contesta!.- le dije yo molesta y ella se asusto

- ¡pues obvio que no!…yo soy casta….- dijo ella volteando el rostro sonrojada

-la siguiente es Aki-chan….- dije yo

que no me salga algo pervertido…..ah también es una pregunta….¨¿te has enamorado ya?¨…- y ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo

-vamos Aki-chan sabes que no puedes mentir…- le dije yo sonriéndole

-…esta bien…..si ya me he enamorado….- dijo ella sonrojada

a Genda-kun.- le dije yo y el cogió un papel

-¨has una obra teatral de la bella durmiente con la persona que te gusta¨…..oh….- dijo el levemente sonrojado

entonces con quien va a ser la obra Genda y sabes que no te puedes negar…- le dijo Fudou riéndose de el

-lo are con Mii-chan.- dijo el y la mayoría se sorprendió

-. No sabia que te gustaba ella….pero es una buena elección..- dijo Reika un poco sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar

Yo estaba en una cama fingiendo estar dormida la cual yo hacia de la bella durmiente, y llega Genda vestido de príncipe

-….y-yo te despertare…con un beso…- dijo el sonrojado y se acerco a mi y me beso y luego desperté.

-..¡¿Qué lindo?.- dije dijo Aki sonriendo

-..esto me da asco…- dijo Fudou

-…ja estoy segura que quisieras hace lo mismo con Fuyuka-chan calvito de pacotilla.- dije yo haciendo que Fudou y Fuyuka se sonrojen

-¡callate!.- dijo Fudou sonrojado

-ahora te toca a ti Mido-chan.- le dije yo

-.¡de acuerdo!.¨ di el nombre de una persona que detestes ¨….ja…entonces es Fudou.- dijo y Fudou se levantó enojado

-¿quieres pelea heladito?.- dijo el enojado

-..¡con gusto calvito!...-dijo el y se iban a ir a golpes pero yo los cogí a ambos de el rostro con las manos y los sostuve a ambos en el aire con una aura morada

-…estamos en pleno juego ¡nada de pelea idiotas!.- les dije a ambos y los solté y se pusieron a temblar

-el siguiente es el de Danny-chan…- dijo Mido dándole a escoger

-….dice….¨golpea a un idiota¨…que buena es la vida…..- dijo y le dio una esplendida patada a Endo dejándolo inconsciente y casi sangrando

-¡ENDO!.- dijeron todos a la vez a excepción de mi y de Danny

-..jejeje lo siento y no se preocupen ….sobrevivirá…- dijo Danny y a todos le salieron una gotita en la sien .

-el siguiente es Sakuma….- dije yo

-…me ah tocado una pregunta….¨¿eres gay?¨…¡por supuesto que no incluso tengo novia que es Danny-chan!-dijo el enfadado por la pregunta

-.y la ultima eres tu Mii-chan…- dijo mido

-ok….veamos…¨¿eres de este mundo de esta dimencion…?¨¿¡Qué!...oye Mido….¿tu has escrito esto?...-le dije y el negó con la cabeza

-…no de hecho creí que lo habías hecho tu….sea como sea la respuesta es mas que obvia…..- dijo el sonriendo y los demás asintieron y Danny y yo sonreímos nerviosas.

-…s-si…..- dije yo y me levante

-se acabo el juego me voy….-dije yo yéndome y Danny fue detrás de mi

-…definitivamente hay algo sospechoso en ellas….-dijo serio Goenji y todos se sorprendieron

-¿eh?¿por que lo dices?...- dijo Kazemaru

-..porque…..primero….tienen fuerza sobrehumana….ambas….y además se pusieron muy nerviosas con la ultima pregunta….deben esconder algo…- dijo Goenji serio y Reina se puso muy molesta

-¡detente hay!¿acaso se te olvida que Mii-chan arriesgo su vida para salvar a tu hermana? Gracias a ella ustedes ganaron partidos muy difíciles que seguramente hubieran perdido si no fuera por ellas y si así fuera de que ellas tienen algo oculto pues deberían dejarlas en paz, en vez de sospechar de ellas deberíamos sentirnos afortunados en tenerlas!…¡eres un mal agradecido!.-dijo Ulvida muy enfadada puesto que ella se había encariñado mucho con nosotras dos

es cierto ,¡te prohíbo hablar mal de ellas!.- dijo Fuyuka igual de molesta que Ulvida y Goenji se sintió mal

-…lo siento….yo…no quería que lo interpretaran asi….- dijo Goenji

-entonces déjalas de estarlas investigando…-dijo Reika levantándose y todas las chicas se fueron enojadas

-si que la hiciste Goenji….todas se enfadaron…..-dijo Endo.

-si pero por un lado el tiene razón…ellas deben tener un gran secreto el cual no quiere que nosotros sepamos….-dijo Fudou.

-entonces aunque las chicas no quieran es hora de que lo averigüemos..- dijo Goenji

-¡¿Estas loco?¡ las chicas nos harán pedazos si se enteran!.- dijo Kazemaru con mucho temor

¡eso es cierto a demás no quiero perder a Mii-chan por tu culpa!.- dijo Genda

yo quiero que Danny-chan me deje por esto….prefiero que las cosas sigan así…..-dijo Sakuma

-es verdad además todas las chicas las quieren y pueden que dejen de hablarnos por esto…..no me uno…- dijo Hiroto y todos se fueron menos Fudou

-ja vamos a averiguar su secreto!- dijo Fudou con si tipica sonrisa malevola y Goenji sonrio

* * *

><p><em>¡¿que tal como estubo? espero que bien! no olviden los Reviews<em> _(^o^)_


	11. enemigos? nos vamos al futuro!

_¡perdonen la tardanza , antes un aviso ,por ahora no podre subir mas capis puesto que tengo que estudiar ya que comienza mis examenes dle ultimo trimestre y no me dejaran subir capis TT_TT ¡les pido que me tengan paciencia! ¡ como ya lo saben yo nunca dejare un fic incompleto! ahora si ¡LEAN POR FAVOR Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO!_

* * *

><p>Despues de mucha diversión gracias a los juegos que inventamos Mido y yo , Goenji y Fudou se dispusieron a espiarnos a Danny y a mi , cosa que puede sospechar.<p>

-…mmm….que estarán haciendo ahora esas dos….debo investigar…-penso Fudou

Cuando Danny y yo estábamos en la bañera el trato de entar

-.¡oe que estas haciendo Fudou?.- dijo Goenji

…voy a ver que es lo que hacen…- dijo el mirando ya que la puerta estaba media habierta

-..¡oye nuestro trabajo consiste en averiguar su gran secreto…¡no a espiarlas desnudas! .- dijo el muy sonrojado al decir la ultima frase

-.¡callate o nos oirán!.- dijo el un poco molesto

-….¡créeme ya los hemos oído!…..- dijimos Danny y yo con una gran aura morada y nuestros rostros sombríos mientras nos cubríamos con unas toallas

-¡TODO ES CULPA DE EL!.- dijo Fudou señalando a Goenji

-¿¡QUE YO! ¡ TU LAS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!-

-¡PERO TU ME DIJISTE DE DESCUBRIR SU SECRETO!- y ambos empezaron a discutir y nosotras mas nos molestamos

Luego yo cogí a Goenji de la cabeza y lo noquee y lo mismo hizo Danny con Fudou , nosotras llegamos hacia los chicos y hay estaba el entrenador Fudou y todos se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron y a la vez se horrorizaron ya que nosotras traíamos a los chicos noqueados y lo único que cubría nuestros cuerpos era un toalla

-¿¡q-que sucedió!.- pregunto Endo nosotras les lanzamos los cuerpos inconscientes hacia los pies de los chicos y estos empezaron a despertar

-.¡estos idiotas se atrevieron a espiarnos en la bañera!.- dijo Danny

-.¡si vuelven a hacerlo no les aseguramos que salgan vivos!.- dije yo y finalmente nos retiramos a cambiarnos

-..¿que paso?...- dijo Goenji recién despertándose

-.¡ustedes son unos pervertidos!.- dijo Aki muy enojada

eso no es lo que nosotros queríamos es solo que…- dijo Goenji avergonzado

-.¡si ustedes siguen con eso de descubrir su secreto no saldrán vivos después.- dijo Hiroto ya enojado

-¡es cierto además esta muy mal invadir la privacidad y pero de ese modo!.- dijo Haruna enfadada

-¡ya cállense yo hare lo que yo quiera!.- dijo Fudou yéndose

bien yo me rindo…- dijo Goenji

Despues de eso yo me vesti y junto a Danny salimos a dar un paseo para tratar de calmar nuestro enojo

-..¡esos idiotas no los perdonare la próxima vez!.- dijo aun Molesta Danny

-…si pero ya paso…-

-…ustedes señoritas tienen que venir con nosotros….- dijo un joven moreno de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos con una marca en la frente

-…." Eh lo he visto antes…el es…"!- pensé yo sorprendida

-…soy Badarp Slead….vengo del futuro….- dijo el joven apuesto

-….lo se….- dije yo cosa que el hizo una ligera expresión se sorpresa

-….entonces es cierto…ustedes son las intrusas….- dijo el seriamente

-..Michelle...el lo sabe…- dijo seria Danny

-…si lo se…..-

-…nos han notificado que ha ávido un interferencia en las dimensiones….unas personas de otro mundo atravesaron en esta dimensión , eran dos mujeres…que son ustedes….¡¿como llegaron a nuestra dimensión!...-

-..amor créeme que si lo supiera te lo diría…..- le dije yo cruzando los brazos

-¡además nosotras no te debemos explicaciones!..¡vámonos Mii-chan!.- dijo Danny cogiéndome de la muñeca y llevándome lejos de Badarp , cosa que el se puso serio

-…¡encontré a las intrusas!.- dijo el avisando a su líder

-¡averigua sus objetivos!.- dijo el jefe

-¡si señor!.- dijo el a su estilo soldado y desapareció

Mientras tando

-¡Michelle ¿ que aremos ahora?.- dijo Danny un poco asustada

-..no te preocupes…nosotras sabemos lo que puede pasar!¿ Recuerdas que en nuestro mundo los autores casaron a Endo con Natsumi?.-

-¡ja ni me lo hagas acuerdo, por eso la odio!.-

ahora que estamos aquí podemos evitar que ellos tengan cualquier contacto y cambiar la historia y evita que se casen , asi mismo nosotras podemos evitar que se descubra la verdad…bueno es peligroso por ahora.-

-..¡tienes razón!.-

…además…ese chico…Badarp…es peligroso….- dije yo seriamente

se….seguro volverá…puede ser que el les diga nuestro secreto a los demás…-

-…..no te preocupes…yo me encargare de el….¡lo golpeare hasta morir!…pero eso seria malo no puedo alterar la historia tampoco con eso….- pensé yo

-¿entonces que aremos?.-

-….mmm….no lo se…..pero debemos ser cuidadosas por haora….-

.-¡si!-

Después de eso volvimos donde los demás

-¡¿donde estuvieron chicas? ¡ya casi es hora de la practica! .- dijo Endo con un balón en las manos

siento capitán….- dijimos ambas

Luego entrenamos muy duro , vieron que del cielo decencia una luz de esa luz apareció Badarp y sus compañeros del Ogre.

-.¡Badarp!.- dijo Endo alegre

-...hola Endo….-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto el alegre

-…discúlpanos no tenemos nada encontra de ustedes…. ¡Pero tenemos ordenes estrictas de llevarnos a esas mujeres!…- dijo el señalando a Danny y a mí. Y todos se sorprendieron

-¿Qué dices?¡no te vamos a permitir que se las lleven .- dijo Genda enojado al igual que Sakuma

-..por favor no interfieran…o tendremos graves problemas.- dijo Badarp luego yo me acerque a el

-…Badarp-san…si de verdad quieres llevarnos a nosotras dos…tendrás que luchar conmigo primero….bueno si es que sales con vida…- dije yo sonriéndole

-…¿una batalla?.- pregunto el

-…cuerpo a cuerpo….si de verdad eres un soldado y quieres cumplir con las leyes que se te dan..entonces no tendrás problemas con eso….¿y bien?¡.- dije yo sonriendo victoriosa

-pero que dices Mii-chan! .- dijo Genda tratando de ir hacia nosotros pero Danny lo detuvo

-..déjala…esta muy emocionada….ella ganara…- dijo ella dando un media sonrisa

-..pero…-

-.¡esta bien acepto!.- dijo el y los compañeros retrocedieron al igual que los demás dejando el campo libre para Badarp y par mi

-¡una cosa mas!.- dije yo

-¿Qué?.- dijo Badarp cambiando de traje

-…no me tengas consideración por el hecho de que sea mujer…o podrías arrepentirte….- dije yo como advertencia.

-…no lo hare…no tengo esa intención….-

esta mejor…-

-bueno a pesar de que no sea un partido yo daré la orden de inicio..- dijo Megane

-…esta bien..- dije yo sonriendo.

-…bien…¡comiencen!.- dijo el ( ¡esto será emocionante o!) Badarp corro hacia mi a gran velocidad

-.¡cuidado Mii-chan!.- dijeron todos asustados puesto que ya habían tenido una batalla con ellos pero en forma de futbol y eso seria peor en un combate real.

Yo lo esquivaba divertida y saltaba sobre su cabeza en un pie

-¡mes estas tomando el pelo?.- dijo Badarp frustrado puesto no me podía atinar ni un solo golpe por mas que se esforzaba

-jajajaj que divertido eres!.- me reía yo puesto que estaba muy feliz y emocionada

-"maldición ¿¡ por que no puedo ni siquiera rosarla!"….-

-…si no me puedes vencer en un simple combate como este…jamás me venceras en un partido futbol serio….- le susurre cosa que lo hijo enojar mas

-¡no me jodas!.- grito el completamente enojado tratando de golpearme pero facilmente lo esquive saltando en el aire

-..ya es hora de acabar con esto…..- dije yo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago . bueno tratando de no lastimarlo severamente , cosa que cayo al suelo cogiéndose la barriga por el fuerte dolor que sentía

-..lo siento…me excedí….- le dije yo agachándome para estar al nivel de el y luego todos corrieron hacia nosotros

-…he perdido…doy lastima…- dijo el molesto agachando la cabeza

-te equivocas... no das lastima...- le dijo cosa que lo hizo sorpender

-..ahora estaremos en problemas….- dijo uno de los compañeros de Badarp

-….no , no lo estarán…- dije yo

-¿Qué quieres decir.?.- pregunto el herido

-… yo ire con ustedes….- dije sonriente

-¡que dices no puedes hacer eso!.- dijo Genda alterado

-..no te preocupes , estaré bien….- le dije sonriendo

-pero he perdido la batalla…y lo que acordamos….- dijo Badarp parándose

-…no esta bien eso no me cuesta nada además….hay alguna dudas que no me dejan tranquila….además no quiero que ustedes se metan en un gran lio con su jefe….-

- yo también voy .- dijo Danny

-.¡pero Danny-chan!.- se quejo Sakuma

-…vamos me se defender….además a mi también me están buscando…- dijo ella sonriendo

-…eso quiere decir…- preguntó Badarp

-..que los acompañaremos al futuro!.- dijimos las dos al uníoslo

-….gracias por su cooperación….- dijo Badarp luego nosotras nos acercamos a ellos y nos rodeo la misma luz con la que aparecieron ellos y nos fuimos allí.

-..Mii-chan...Danny-chan...-penso Haruna

-…chicas…por favor...cuídense mucho….- dijo Aki preocupada

-..Tranquila ellas son fuertes no se dejaran vencer...- dijo Reika

-..Endo…¿sera seguro a verlas dejado ir asi?….- pregunto Kazemaru tambien preocupado por nosotras

-…no lo se…¡pero confiemos en ellas!.- dijo Endo tambien ocn un cierto tono de preocupacion.

* * *

><p><em>¡¿y bien como quedo ^^?..aburrido , bonito , animado...¡diganme su opinion! ¡ no olviden los Reviews! besos bye!<em>


	12. volvimos ,verdad revelada y una sorpresa

_¡disculpen la tardanza! esque ahora por culpa del presidnete mi colegio tendra clases dos meses mas apesar de que ya terminamos los examenes TT_TT PUEDEN CREELO ! bueno peor eso no impedira que siga escribiendo , espero que le s guste este capi_ ^^ , _no olviden poner sus Reviews despues de leer_!

* * *

><p>Nosotros llegamos al futuro , todo era diferente nos trajeron a una gran base donde se encontraba todos los chicos que formaban el Ogre<p>

-..llegamos…- dijo Badarp

-…wao…es fantástico…- dije yo emocionada

todo es muy lindo…- dijo Danny , después Badarp nos llevo a un despacho donde se encontraba su líder

-. Señor aquí las traje como ordeno…- dijo Badarp inclinándose en forma de reverencia

-…vaya….asi que estas son las mujeres que atravesaron las dimensiones…- dijo el hombre

-…si y por que nos trajeron aquí?...nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes..- dijo Danny seria pues no le caía nada bien ese sujeto

-….bueno la verdad es que las trajimos hasta aquí para pedir su ayuda…-

-.n-nuestra ayuda…- dije yo un poco sorprendido

-.. hay una organización que apareció en el pasado …llamado Uroboros…esta organización solo puede ser derrotada por ustedes….además la existencia de ellos esta dañando gravemente el futuro…-

-¿¡Qué!.- dijimos ambas sorprendidas

-..esa es la organización que me ataco cuando quise salvar a Yuuka-chan.- dije yo seriamente

- si….por eso…solo ustedes puedes contra ellos…..además asi podrán salvar a los integrantes de Inazuma Japan que son su principal objetivo….-

-…."Genda-kun…chicos…"..esta bien yo acepto…- dije yo entusiasta

-…"si es por el bien de Sakuma-kun"…yo también…-dijo Danny

-..gracias no se arrepentirán…ahora deben volver….- dijo le hombre luego le eso nos retiramos

-…ahora como se supone que venceremos a esa organización…- dijo Danny

-….mmm…es verdad…bueno todo tiene una solución….- le dije sonriendo

-…están listas para regresar a su tiempo?…- dijo Badarp

-. claro que si!.- dijimos las dos y luego regresamos

Por otro lado los chicos entrenaban , algunos seguían preocupados por nosotras

-…espero que estén bien…- decía Haruna

te preocupes son fuerte son les sucederá nada..-decia Aki mas optimista luego del centro del campo apareció la misma luz que nos trasportaba y aparecimos junto a Badarp

-.¡Mii-chan Danny-chan!..- dijeron todos corriendo hacia nosotras

dije que estriamos bien…- dije yo pues pude ver su preocupación

.- es hora de marcharme…- dijo Badarp

-. es cierto ,adiós.- dije yo sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano cosa el el hizo lo mismo haciendo un apretón de manos

-. por cierto ,quiero la revancha , no puedo aceptar esa derrota..- dijo el

-. de acuerdo la tendrás…- dije yo y finalmente el se fue después sentí como alguien me abrazaba protectoramente por detrás , era Genda

-..Genda-kun.-

-..estaba muy preocupado por ti…- dijo el sonriéndome

-…hay dios no se cuantas veces llevo diciendo que no se preocupen por mi…-

-…y dímelo a mi..- dijo Danny pues Sakuma la tenia abrazada

-..jejeje..-rei yo con una gotita en la sien

-..Mii-chan ahora dinos por que las llevaron al futuro..-dijo Endo

-…p-pues….- dijo Danny nerviosa

-..no ya es hora de que sepan la verdad…..- le dije yo y todos se impresionaron

-..v-verdad….¿d-de que hablan?.- dijo Genda y nosotras nos separamos de ellos

-..es que…nosotras….¡no somos de este mundo!.- dijimos nosotras a la ves todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión

-..¡venga como pueden decir tanta mentira!.- dijo Fudou incrédulo

-….es la verdad…lo hemos mantenido en secreto…por que esto causaría conmoción a todos ustedes…- dijo Danny

-…nosotras aparecimos de la nada en esta dimensión….primero fui yo..después fue Danny….la verdad no sabemos que rayos ocurrió ….- dije yo muy triste

-…p-pero Mii-chan…- dijo Genda sorprendido

-..nuestros aspectos son totalmente diferentes en nuestro mundo que al de aquí…- dijo Danny

-..ademas…yo tengo 17 años en el mundo real y aquí parece que tengo solo 15…nuestra edad también se altero…bueno solo la mía..por que Danny-chan sigue con su misma edad…- explique yo y todos al fin entendieron.

-..por eso ni parecías tener 17!.- dijo Midorikawa sorprendido y yo asenti con la cabeza.

-….osea que ese fue el gran secreto…-dijo Goenji y yo asentí con la cabeza

-…vaya…eso es…algo increíble…-dijo Endo

-…pues…supongo..que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ahora que lo saben…- dijo Danny un poco triste

-..¡no chicas!.- dijo Kazemaru preocupado

-….bueno sea como sea..Mii-chan..Danny-chan..aun si eres de otra dimensión….nosotros las queremos asi.- dijo Fubuki

-…p-pero…-

-…sin peros ustedes se quedan y punto!.- dijo Mido y nosotras sonreímos

-.¡gracias chicos!.- dijimos a la vez muy felices y luego nos abrazamos en grupo

En la noche

Yo caminaba por el campo ya cuando era muy tarde y todos estaban dormidos , yo miraba la luna

que tampoco puedes dormir Mii-chan..-dijo Genda apareciendo detrás de mi

-…si….- dije yo sin voltear

-…¿sucede algo?...-pregunto el

-….p-pues….ahora que ya sabes de donde vengo….creo que deberías querer alejarte de mi….- le dije sin voltear a verlo y este se sorprendió y me agarro del brazo para que volteara a verlo

-…G-Genda?.-

-.¿¡como puedes decir eso!.- dijo el molesto

-…y-yo…- le dije apartando la mirada y este pone suavemente su mano en mi mejilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

-….jamás digas eso de nuevo….te amo y eso es lo que importa…¿si?.- dijo el mirándome a los ojos cosa que yo me sonroje mucho

.- le dije sonriendo y este se cerca a besarme, después de eso volvimos

-…"¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante?..."….-prenso Danny en su habitación mientras miraba la luna desde su ventana luego cuando nos fuimos a dormir el mismo chico de cabello rojo con negro que apareció hace unos días vino a nuestras habitaciones y puso un liquido en nuestras bocas

-..Jajaja es hora de divertirse un poco …quizás no dure mucho esta poción pero me divertiré un poco….- dijo el sonriendo malévolamente y se fue muy rápido

Al dia siguiente cuando Danny y yo nos levantamos , nos dimos cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-¡AAARRRRRGHHHH!.-gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Y los chicos fuerin a nuestros cuartos

-¿Qué sucede?.-preguntaron los chicos y salimos de nuestro cuarto y ellos se sorprendieron

-¿¡QUE RAYOS NOS PASO!.- dijimos nosotras a la vez puesto que nosotras ahora nos habíamos trasformados en unas niñas de aproximadamente 4 a 5 años.

-…¿..M-Mii-chan…D-Danny-chan…s-son ustedes?...-pregunto Endo y yo le di una patada voladora que lo dejo inconsciente

-.¡SI SOY YO BAKA!.- dije yo muy enojada

verdad son las chicas..-dijo Kido con una gotita en la sien.

-…moo que ahora como regresamos a nuestra verdadera forma…-Dijo Danny muy enfadada

- no lo se pero alguien debe estar detrás de todo esto…- dije yo pensativa

-..hasta entonces..¡nosotras las cuidaremos!.- dijeron todas las chicas sonrojadas con ropitas de niñas pequeñas

-..¡NOOOOO! ¡Ó_Ò!.- dijimos nosotras y salimos corriendo y todos fueron tras nosotras

-.¡que mas puede salir mal!.- dijimos nosotras mientras corríamos

-.¡MATTEEEE!.- dijeron las chicas con su instinto maternal encendido a 100%.

* * *

><p><em>¿como quedo? espero que bien, huy la cosa se puso dura para Danny-chan y para mi , jaja espero su comentario <em>

_pd: en este fic ni en ningun otro se admiten comentarios insultantes o irientes_.

_gracias_


	13. somos bebes,pervertidos,tal vez un adios

Nosotras éramos muy agiles a pesar de nuestra apariencia reciente pero al final Las chicas nos atraparon

-¿Qué van a hacernos?.- dijimos nosotras dos un poco asustadas.

-¡no se preocupen nosotras las cuidaremos , y lo primero será!.- dijo Aki mostrando unas lindas ropitas de niña pequeña

-.¡VESTIRLAS!.- dijeron todas

-.¡NOOOOOHHH!.- gritamos las dos , después de veinte minutos estábamos vestidas con esas ropitas y también peinadas y todo lo demás

-.¿por qué tanto griterío?.- dijeron los chicos

-.¡miren!.- dijo Haruna mostrándonos a los chicos , ella me cargaba a mi y Aki cargaba a Danny en los brazos.

están lindísimas! ¿ Puedo cargarlas?.- dijo Hiroto

! no somos bebes!.- dije yo mas que enojada

-¡vale solo un ratito!.- dijo Haruna entregándome a Hiroto.

-.¡yo también quiero!.- dijo Mido cogiendo a Danny

-¡NOS ESTAN ESCUCHANDO ?.-Gritamos las dos muy enojadas con venitas rojas

-...son tan lindas..- dijo Kaze sonriendo

..oye que somos juguetes?.- les dije aun mas enojada

tranquilas chicas…además me pregunto ..¿como quedaron asi?...- dijo Endo

es lo que queremos saber!.- dijimos las dos

-primero lo primero ¡Dame a Mii-chan!.- grito Genda arranchándome de las manos de Hiroto y Sakuma hiso exactamente lo mismo con Mido que tenia a Danny

-oye devuélvemela no seas injusto!.-reclamo el pelirojo

-es cierto dame a Danny-chan!.- dijo Mido molesto

!,-NOO-. dijeron los dos celos de Genda y Sakuma

-y lo segundo hay que pensar en la forma de devolverlas a la normalidad..- dijo Sakuma

si pero quisiera que se quedaran así un poco mas .- dijo Reika

-. Disculpa por esto….pero ¿Qué estas loca Reika-san?¡esto es horrible!.- le dije yo quejándome

cierto además asi no podremos entrenar ni hacer nada…- explico Danny

creo que debemos suspender los entrenamientos hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad..- dijo Kidou

-.¡¿Qué? ¡!¡NOOOO!. TT_TT- dijo Endo

no seas exagerado que no te vas a morir por estar sin entrenar unos días!.- le grito Danny

-¡SI ME VOY A MORIIIRR!.- grito Endo y yo me escape de los brazos de Genda y salte a darle una patada en la cabeza del amante del futbol Endo

-¡ENTONCES DEJAME AYUDARTE!.- le grite mientras le pegaba

-.¡ESTA BIEN LO SIENTOOOO!.- se quejo el y pare de pegarle

en esta forma casi no tengo fuerza…- dije yo un poco triste

-.¿que? ¿pero mira lo que le hiciste a Endo? ^^U.- dijo Aki señalándolo , y el estaba lleno de moretones i chichones en la cabeza.

-si pero ella podía noquearlo con un solo golpe!.- dijo Danny .

sea como sea encontraremos la solución a esto…-dije yo más optimista y los demás chicos sonrieron

verdad pero hasta entonces nosotras nos aremos cargo de ustedes..- dijo Ulvida

…bueno esta bien..¡pero solo por esta vez!.- les dije yo y las chicas se alegraron.

Después de eso los chicos nos cargaban de un lado a otro y nosotras los golpeábamos por tratarnos como bebes y otras cosas mas

-.¡bueno chicas es hora del baño!.- dijo Fuyupe

-. Si ya nos vamos.- dijo Danny

-¡alto hay!.- dijo Aki junto a las demás chicas

.?.-

-.¡nosotras nos bañaremos juntas!.- dijo Rika

-¿Qué! Pero…- dije yo un poco nerviosa

nada , primero por que todas somos chicas y no hay problema y además tenemos que cuidar de ustedes dos .- dijo Touko y nos cogió a nosotras dos y nos llevaron a la bañera

-.¡e-espera!.- dijimos las dos mientras que los chicos oían nuestra conversación

no me lo puedo perder!.- dijo Midorikawa

-¿acaso estas loco? ¡casi nos matan la ultima vez!.- se quejo Hiroto

-.y que mira como Mii-chan y Danny-chan ahora son niñas pequeñas no se darán cuenta además ellas son las mas fuertes de aquí y han perdido la mayoría de su poder asi que estaremos bien!.- dijo el pervertido Mido con un guiño

-.¡si pero no estas tomando en cuenta a las demás chicas!.-protestó Kazemaru temiendo por su integridad física

ás le prometiste a las chicas y en especial a Mii-chan que jamás lo volverías a hacer!.- dijo Tsunami recordando lo que paso ese dia

es cierto pero ellas no se tienen que dar cuenta esta vez…- dijo Mido

-.¿y como no se darán cuenta que las vamos a espiar?.- dijo Endo

que ser muy silenciosos. la otra vez se dieron cuenta por que ustedes hacían mucho ruidos por querer una copia de mi cinta…por por cierto la extraño TT_TT.-dijo Mido con unas lagrimitas al estilo anime

un lado bueno es cierto…- dijo Kaze

-una cosa mas toda la responsabilidad caerá en ti!.- dijo Genda y Sakuma asintió con la cabeza

esta bien….¡bien vamos ahora!.- ordeno Mido y fueron en puntillas hasta el baño de las chicas . los cuartos tenían uno propio pero en ese sitio había uno para bastantes chicos se acercaron sigilosamente al ese gran baño y miraron por la abertura de la puerta.

-…ahh se siente bien!¡hace tiempo que no nos bañábamos en grupo..- dijo Haruna muy alegre y luego las chicas comenzaron a jugar en el agua . los chicos miraban muy sonrojados

Reina-chan tienes una bonita figura..- dijo Touko haciéndola sonrojar

-.¿t-tu crees?.- dijo Ulvida mirándose a si misma

y Hiroto tiene mucha suerte por eso..- dijo Rika con una sonrisa muy picara

-.¡OYE!.- dijo Ulvida como un tomate

-.¿Escuchaste eso Hiroto?.- le susurro Midorikawa a Hiroto y el pelirojo volteo el rostro por lo sonrojado que estaba .

pero Mii-chan y Danny-chan son mas desarrolladas que nosotras pero ahora como son niñas no se las puede admirar…- dijo Reika lavándose el cabello

lo único bueno es que así no nos molestaran los pervertidos…- dijo Danny nadando sobre el agua.

es lo único bueno..- dije yo sonriendo cuando Danny y yo sentimos unas presencias.

.-sucede algo?.- me dijo Aki

…no nada..- dije yo puesto que no estaba muy segura

no es posible que nos estén espiando verdad? jajajaja…eh….- dijo Danny sonriendo al principio pero después su rostro se volvió sombrío l igual que el mío y de las chicas

-chicos estamos en problemas es hora de la retirada!.- dijo Mido y salieron corriendo pero Danny y yo los alcanzamos y salieron las demás chicas en toalla ( menos nosotras dos)

-¡alto hay!.- les gritamos muy enojadas

-mi presentimiento era verdadero…- dijo Danny

-.-hora si van a pagar..- dije yo muy enojadas y luego comenzamos a transformamos y volvimos a nuestros cuerpos anteriores los chicos les sangraba la nariz por que como volvimos a ser nosotras mismas otra vez…no teníamos con que taparnos lo único que nos cubria un poco era el vapor de la bañera

ya soy ustedes mismas..- dijo Mido con pretexto de salir de hay ileso

y como ya recuperamos nuestras formas..también nuestras fuerzas..- les dije con una sonrisa macabra

-. Es hora de pagar mis amores..- les dijimos todas las chicas muy peor muy enojadas casi endemoniadas

Total , no se cómo describir lo que sucedió hay , seria poco decir que aquel espectáculo tan cruel fue una masacre , los chicos que nos espiaron pasaron dos semanas hospitalizados( JUAJAJAJAJAJAJA).

-¡TODO ES TU CULPAAA!.- les gritaron los chicos a Midorikawa que fue el mas lastimado

-….gomen..TT_TT ..esta vez en verdad no lo volveré a hacer!.- dijo Midorikawa totalmente vendado y enyesado , después de una semana mas ellos salieron del hospital , con miedo entraron a la sala principal y vieron un gran banquete y nosotras estábamos muy arregladas y lindas , ellos se sorprendieron

-¿q-que es esto?.- preguntó Mido y yo me acerque a el y este del miedo retrocedió.

es para ustedes…aunque no se lo merecen después de lo que hicieron..es nuestra forma de disculparnos por haberlos maltratado asi…nos pasamos de la raya…- le dije yo apenada

-.¡enserio?.- dijeron los demás y nosotras sonreímos

.-...DISFRUTENLO!.- les dijimos todas a la vez y ellos saltaron a comer muy felices

-…disfrútenlo..por que puede que sea la ultima vez que estemos aquí…- dije yo susurrando

..aun debemos encontrar a esa organización..por el bien de ellos…- dijo Danny un poco triste por eso

-esto esta delicioso!.- dijo Mido feliz pero el se dio cuenta de que nosotras dos estábamos un poco tristes

-y aquí hay poste!.- dijo Haruna trayendo helados y bocadillos

-..te sucede algo?.- le pregunto Hiroto a Mido

-…eh..n-no es nada..- dijo el si siguió comiendo pero sintió un mal presentimiento

-. Es hora…- dije yo Coji mis cosas y escribí de despedida una carta para los integrantes de Inazuma Japon , y justo a la media noche Danny y yo nos encontramos en los pasillos

-.vámonos no debemos perder tiempo ,es hora de encontrar a Uroboros…- dijo Danny

-si..pero antes..- dije yo y en la una mesita de mi habitación deje la carta que hiba por parte de nosotras dos.

-...quisas...este….sea un adiós para siempre…- dije yo tristemente

-.vámonos…- dijo Danny llevándome de la mano hasta la salida y yo no podía contener las lagrimas al igual que Danny

.-...adiós…Inazuma Japan...-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y desaparecimos en la espesa noche

Al dia siguiente

despierten..- dijo Aki tocando la puerta de Danny y luego la mia y después entro y vio que en nuestros cuartos no había nada…solo una carta , ella muy preocupada la abrió y la leyó . corrió rápidamente hacia los chicoa que estaban reunidos para desayunar.

-¡CHICOS!.- grito aki

-.¿que sucede aki?.- le dijo Endo preocupado por que ella estaba bastante alterada

.-...Mii-chan…y…Danny-chan…-dijo ella entre lagrimas

-.¿que les paso?.- dijo Genda muy preocupado al igual que Sakuma

-.¡ELLAS SE FUERON!.- dijo finalmente

-¿¡Qué!.- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-. Lo único que dejaron fue una carta de despedida...-dijo Aki dándosela a Endo

-dice…

_"la carta"_

_Chicos lo sentimos mucho , pero nosotras debemos irnos , no por que no queramos estar con ustedes, nosotras los amamos de verdad , pero el futuro y ustedes corren un gran riesgo y por eso hemos tomado esta decisión , encontrar y destruir a Ouroboros , además queremos disculparnos si hemos sido una carga para ustedes , y que por nuestras culpa hayan salido lesionados muchas veces los sentimos muchos , gracias por soportarnos, puede que este sea un adiós._

_Los amamos mucho._

_Michelle y Daniela_

_" fin de la carta_"

-Mii-chan..Danny-chan…- dijo Haruna con ganas de llorar

-.¡ELLAS PODRIAN ESTAR EN GRAVE PELIGRO!.- dijo Midorikawa seriamente

-.¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTARLAS!.- dijo Endo y ellos con autorización del entrenador Kudo salieron en nuestra búsqueda

* * *

><p><em>¡como quedo? espeor que bien , al final estubo un poquito triste no? pero este no es el final falta mucho , espero los reviews , los veo en la conti ^_^<em>


	14. ¡chicos al rescate casi un secuestro!

Danny y yo llegamos a lo que parece ser una gran corporación

í debe ser.- dijo Danny , y yo mire un papelito que tenía esa dirección ya que el jefe de Badarp nos dijo la ubicación exacta , esa corporación se parecía mucho al instituto imperial , pero con mas modificaciones .

-esto es enorme..- dije yo un poco sorprendida y comenzamos a caminar dentro de ese enorme lugar

, intrusos.- dijeron un grupo de robots con balones de soccer

-¡eh visto esta situación antes!.- dije yo al igual que Danny , los robots patearon todos los balones contra nosotras pero Danny y yo los esquivábamos fácilmente

-.¡ja si pretenden derribarnos con esto entonces deben estar locos!.- dije yo y con una patada le volé la cabeza a dos robots cosa que causaron una explosión

-.¡esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé!.- dijo Danny haciendo lo mismo que yo y así destruimos a todos los robots y logramos pasar

dios esto es pan comido…- dijo Danny sonriente

-¡ja es cierto!.- dije yo alzando el puño

-.¡ no sean presumidas niñas!.- dijo el mismo chico de pelo rojo con negro de la vez anterior

eres…- dije yo recordando lo que sucedió la otra vez

llamo Shuren, Saben yo fui quien las convirtió en niñas..- dijo el burlándose y nosotras nos enojamos

-.¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO?-Dijo Danny aun mas molesta

-. Solo quería divertirme un poco con ustedes dos...- dijo el sonriendo

Danny sin poder soportarlo mas corre a atacar a Shu pero este la esquiva

-.-WOOO tranquila!.- dijo Shuren tratando de calmarla

-." Como ha conseguido esquivarlo?".- se pregunto Danny puesto que nadie podía esquivar o contrarrestar sus ataques.

-seria divertido jugar con ustedes, pero me han dado la orden de llevármelas…- dijo el poniéndose mas serio

-.¿llevarnos?¡ja como si pudieras!.- dije yo poniéndome en guardia

-. A ver como lo quieren a las buenas, o…a las malas .- esto último lo dijo poniendo una cara maliciosa.

ninguna manera, primero acabaremos contigo.- dijo Danny

que no puedo contra ustedes dos …y por eso… eh decidido jugar sucio..- dijo el con una maliciosa sonrisa y de repente de las paredes comenzó a salir un gas que gracias a eso pedimos la conciencia, cuando nos desmayamos Shu nos cogió en peso y nos llego al núcleo de Uroboros

jefe se alegrara.- dijo Shuren

Mienras tanto , los chicos de Inazuma japan se dividieron en grupos y salieron a todas partes a buscarnos en toda la ciudad.

-.¡las encontraron?.- pregunto el capitán

-. No nada! Por mas que buscamos no logramos encontrarlas o encontrar información.- dijo Hiroto

-.¡chicos!.- dijeron Haruna y Megane

-.¿que pasa?.- dijo Endo

señoras nos dijeron que vieron a Mii-chan y a Danny-chan entrar en una corporación nueva , seguramente es Uroboros .- dijo Megane

cierto hay deben estar ellas.- dijo Haruna seriamente

-.¡entonces que esperamos vamos!.- ordeno Endo y todos fueron hasta Uroboros

-.-¡Allí es!.- dijo megane y los chicos entraron

parece mucho a el instituto Imperial…- dijo Sakuma mirando las instalaciones

-. Pero hay muchas diferencias…- dijo Kido observando bien el área

-.¡eso es!.- dijo Natsumi al ver muchos trozos de robots destruidos y quemados

caos solo lo podrían hacer Danny-chan y Mii-chan.- dijo Genda

debemos ir rápido!.- dijo Sakuma

tanto , Danny despertó y vio que nosotras estábamos dentro de unas capsulas con una especie de agua verde ,solo había unas vendas que nos cubría el cuerpo

parece que el sedante hizo poco efecto en ti.- dijo Shuren sentado en una silla

-.¡maldito dejanos salir! .- dijo Danny muy molesta

-. Lo siento mucho pero, eso no va a poder ser….mi jefe las necesita para su mas grande proyecto..bye bye.- dijo el saliendo del lugar

-.¡Michelle , Michelle! ¡ despierta!.- dijo Danny peor yo apenas podía abrir los ojos

-…Daniela?...- dije yo muy débil puesto que el sedante había hecho mucho efecto en mi

-.¡despierta tenemos que salir de aquí!.- dijo Danny tratando de romper la capsula con sus puños

-. Mi fuerza se desvanece …tienes que salir…tu sola…yo no puedo….escucha…no se por que..pero…los chicos…siento que están aquí…búscalos ellos son fuertes aunque no lo parezcan…ellos pueden destruir a Uroboros aunque no tengan el valor para hacerlo.. ahora me eh dado cuenta….por eso hemos venido nosotras…para protegerlos …pero ellos terminaran protejiendonos….por eso…búscalos si?...- dije yo y volví a caer inconsciente

-.¡PERO MICHELLE!...esta bien... solo por esta vez….pero volveré entendiste..- dijo ella golpeando el cristal y saliendo de la capsula y toda el agua se rego en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia la salida

alguien se acerca…- dijo Ulvida percatándose de el sonido de unos pasos acelerados entonces vieron que era Danny

-¡DANNY-CHAN!.- dijo Sakuma corriendo hacia ella y sosteniéndola ya que casi se cae y todos los chicos preocupados se acercaron a ella rodeándola

-.¿Danny-chan que sucedió?¿por estas vestida asi?.- le pregunto Sakuma

-….ah….ah…no lo se…pero…¡tenemos que Sacar a Michelle!.- dijo Danny

-.¡¿Dónde esta Mii-chan?.- dijo Genda muy preocupado

-. Ella esta dentro de una capsula, no sé qué es lo que pretenden esa organización pero al parecer quieren experimentar con nosotras , yo me escape ya que recobre la conciencia…intente ayudarla pero ella dijo que los buscara a ustedes...no se pero ella sabía que ustedes estaban aquí…- termino de decir Danny un poco cansada

-¡no puedo esperar más voy a encontrarla!.- dijo Genda y este corrió imprudentemente hacia el nucleo

-¡espera Genda!.- le dijo Kido pero el no le hizo caso

-.¡pero Genda tiene razón tenemos de darnos prisa!.- dijo Kazemaru , Sakuma llevo a Danny en la espalda para que ella no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo

yo puedo caminar…- dijo Danny

-.¡callate!...tu y Mii-chan hicieron algo muy imprudente…por eso…déjanos cuidarlas….- dijo Sakuma y Danny simplemente se quedo observándolo

-…esta bien…- dijo ella , una vez los chicos llegaron y vieron un robot gigante el cual se mantenía conectado conmigo por mediante unos cables

-.¡Allí esta Mii-chan!.- dijo Midorikawa señalándome, yo estaba entre unos cables muy gruesos justo en el centro de aquel robot, extrañamente aparecieron unas marcas en todo mi cuerpo cuando el robot comenzó a funcionar

-.¡UUAAAAAAHHHHH!-grite yo ya que ese robot absorbía mi energía vital

-.¡MII-CHAN!.- dijo Genda

-.¡ADMIREN MI MAS GRANDE CREACION!,..- dijo un hombre y cuando lo vieron casi les da un infarto era un hombre con el mismo aspecto de Kageyama.

-.¡No puede ser Kageyama!.- dijo Kidou sorprendido

-¡se supone que estas muerto!.- dijo Sakuma

-…se equivocan..no no soy como ese inútil ….yo soy Dragon…Hermano gemelo de Kageyama.- Dijo el hombre (no se si Kageyama es un nombre o un apellido da igual hay no mas lo pongo)

-.¡DEJA A MII-CHAN EN ESTE MOMENTO!.- grito Genda muy enojado

-. Lo lamento pero eso no se va a poder… ella es absolutamente necesaria…ya que ella es el núcleo de mi mas grande creación ….-

-¿nucleo?..- pregunto Hiroto

…mi robot absorbe su energía vital y gracias a eso le otorga un inmenso poder….¡con eso podría destruir el mundo entero!..y una vez que la energía vital de esta chica acabe…ella morirá….- dijo el con una sonrisa macabra asustando a todos los presentes

-.¡Detente suéltala!.- grito Touko

-.y una vez que ella muera usare a su amiga para seguir con mi experimento..- dijo el señalando a Danny por lo que Sakuma se enojo mucho

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA A DANNY-CHAN!.- grito Sakuma protectoramente

enserio?.- dijo el y de repente un gran mano mecánica agarro a Danny de la espalda de Sakuma y a llevo lejos del alcanze de los chicos

-¡AAH!.-Grito ella

-¡Danny-chan!.- dijo Sakuma

-.¡ninguno de ustedes puede detenerme!.-dijo arrogantemente Dragon

* * *

><p><em>WAO las cosas se ponen dificiles para los chicos y para nosotras dos , ¿ los chicos podran slavarnos? ¿ que pasara luego? eso lo veran en el proximo capitulo! ^o^<em>


	15. rescate,Flora la hermana de Fudou

_**eh decido integrar a una amiga mas**_ _**, a fudou-123**** , amiga espero que te guste y tambien espero vuestro comentario**_._** ahora si , lean!**_

* * *

><p>-¡Danny-chan!.- dijo Sakuma<p>

-.¡ninguno de ustedes puede detenerme!.-dijo arrogantemente Dragón

-tus planes se acabaran ahora..- dijo una chica de cabello largo negro con blanco y ojos verdes ,Fudou al verla se sorprendió

-.¡F-Flora!.- dijo este impresionado , Flora lo miro y le sonrió

-¿la conoces?.- le pregunto el capitán un poco intrigado

-…es mi hermana menor….- dijo el sorprendido

-¡TU HERMANA!.- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-...con razón el parecido…- dijo Fubuki viéndolos a ambos

-¡este no es el momento de pensar en eso bola de idiotas Mii-chan esta en peligro!.- les grito Danny muy enojada

-¡ella tiene razón!.- dijo el defensa peliazul

-. Yo soy Flora, el gobierno de EEUU ah buscado a este hombre por más de cuatro años.- dijo Flora

-...una espía del gobierno…- dijo Dragón

- me olvide de una cosa...¡que también soy ninja!.- dijo ella tirando shurinken a los cables que me mantenían posesionera y me zafe un poco pero no fue suficiente

-.¡AAAHHH!.- grite por segunda vez puesto que comenzaba a sentir mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo

-...¡MII-CHAN!.- grito Genda y este fue corriendo hacia a mi

-. No te lo permitiré .- dijo Dragón y atrajo a muchos robots , Danny sabia que Genda no podría vencerlos y por eso se le ocurrió una idea

Flora corrió a gran velocidad hacia los robot y los destruía uno a uno

-"esto es malo.."…tsk..- prenso Dragón y mando a sus robots mas fuertes a por Flora peor ella los derrotaba y con una tremendo salto me alcanzo

-.¡AQUÍ VOY!.- dijo ella y me agarro y a las fuerzas me saco a mi

-...aahhh….- una vez que ella me saco las marcas de mi cuerpo desaparecieron y ese enorme robot dejo de funcionar

-.¡chiquilla entrometida!.- se quejo Dragón al ver que su mas grande creación dejaba de funcionar sin su núcleo ósea yo. Flora también lanzo cuchillas a la garra mecánica que sostenía a Danny y la destruyo y antes de que Danny cayera Sakuma la agarro sosteniéndola

-¡agárrenla!.- dijo Flora y me lanzo lo suficientemente cerca de los chicos

-.¡ esta vez yo me encargare! Mano fantasma!.- dijo este y gracias a su técnica me pudo sostener en el aire y luego me bajo hasta el suelo y Genda corrió hacia a mi yo apenas pude abrir los ojos

-…ehh….¿donde estoy?...¡ah!.- dije yo pero recordé lo que paso

-¡estas bien?.- preguntaron todos

-…s-si…- dije yo sonriendo

-.¡MICHELLE!.- dijo Danny abrazándome

-…Daniela…chicos….gracias por no abandonarme…-

-.¡vamos! ¿Por qué habríamos de abandonar a una amiga? .- dijo Endo poniéndose serio

-…" es verdad..ellos siempre han sido asi"…- pensé yo y luego sonreí

-.¡¿como se atreven a meterse en mi camino?.- dijo Dragón muy molesto

aquí llegaste Dragon…-dijo Shuren a lado de una niña de la edad de Yuuka pero tenia el cabello rosado pastel con mechones rojos

-¿Qué SHUREN?.- le dijo Dragón sorprendido

-.¡al fin pude salvar a mi hermanita de tus garras , ahora me importa poco lo que pase contigo , bye bye.- le dijo detonando unas bombas que estaban esparcidas en todo Uroboros y escapándose con su hermana

-¡maldito!…..- Dragón estaba muy enfurecido ya que todos sus planes se fueron al carajo .

-¡tenemos que irnos de aquí o quedaremos enterrados entre los escombros!.- le dijo Flora a todo los chicos salieron corriendo con nosotras

-…oye…. Danny-chan…creo que….ellos fueron los que cumplieron nuestra misión…¿no?..- le dije susurrando a Danny yo que iba siendo cargada por Genda

-..si tienes razón..ellos siempre han sido los héroes de aquí….- respondió ella sonriendo mientras iba cargada por Sakuma en su espalda , finalmente Uroboros se destruyo totalmente, una vez a fuera los chicos molestos nos dijeron

-.¡EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO?.- reclamo Someoka

….pues….la verdad…lo hicimos por ustedes….- le dije yo tratando de calmarlo

-¿por nosotros?.- dijeron todos a la vez

-….si..cuando fuimos al futuro…un hombre nos dijo que esa organización, Uroboros estaba causando estragos en el futuro , además que ustedes corrían peligro..por eso nos vimos obligadas a destruir a Uroboros….- explico Danny

-.¡lo que dicen las damas es cierto!.-..dijo Shuren apareciendo detrás de los chicos

-¿y tu quien eres?.- pregunto Endo

-soy Shuren,.- dijo el guiñando el ojo

-ja por tu culpa recibimos ese extraño gas somnífero!.- le dije yo enojada mientras lo señalaba

-.¡si si! Lo se lo siento mucho , pero me vi obligado a hacerlo, como verán , Dragón secuestro a mi hermana pequeña , Noel , así que Dragón me chantajeó , que si no le obedecía , le haría daño a mi hermana , y eso no podía permitirlo…- dijo el poniéndose serio y la niña tímidamente sonrió

-…soy Noel, un gusto…- dijo la pequeña escondida atrás de su hermano

-.¡que linda es!.- dijo Haruna emocionada, haciendo asustar a Noel

-…mi trabajo esta completo…- dijo Flora mas tranquila

-…Flora…- le dijo Fudou acercándose a ella

-…hola onii-chan…hace tiempo que no te veía.- le dijo sonriendo secamente

-.¿por que trabajas para el gobierno?...- le pregunto con su tono serio

-...que si….bueno aunque si quieres me retiro para poder estar mas tiempo juntos..onii-chan…- le dijo ella abrazándolo , pero el se la quito de encima por que le deba vergüenza aceptar cariñitos delante de los demás

-¡ja te da vergüenza abrazar a tu hermana , das pena Fudou...o prefieres que te llame Onii-chan- le dijo ella dándole la espalda

-. Stk….has lo que te de la gana…- le dijo un poco indiferente , Flora sonrió divertida

-"quizas deba quedarme….asi podre molestar a mi hermano… podría ser muy interesante" ….- pensó ella maliciosamente después de todo lo ocurrido regresamos al edificio donde se quedaban los chicos.

Pasaron varios días hasta que recupere mi fuerza , mi velocidad y todo lo demás.

-¡ya estoy mejor!.- dije yo contenta mientras corría y me choque con Genda dándole un fuerte golpe cuando este iba en camino hacia mi habitación

-.¡Genda-kun ¿ estas bien?.- le dije yo preocupada y este se levando

-….solamente sentí que mi cabeza reboto con algo…- dijo el sobándose la cabeza

-. Fueron mis pechos…- le dije yo un poquito enojada

-¡lo siento!...- dijo este un poco alterado y sonrojado

-. No importa fue culpa mía….¡bueno estoy feliz por que me siento totalmente recuperada!- le dije yo muy alegremente y el simplemente sonrío

-…"que bueno, me gusta ver feliz a Mii-chan"….- pensó el y me abrazo

-.¿Genda-kun?...- le dije yo un poco sonrojada

-…me alegra que estés bien….- dijo este susurrándome

….- le dije yo y cuando nos separamos le di un beso rápido en los labios y Salí corriendo y lo deje muy sonrojado esta vez me encontré con Kazemaru , Reika y Midorikawa que estaban conversando.

-.¡HOLA!.- les dije y me tire encima de la espalda de Mido y este se asusto

-¡AHH Mii-chan no hagas eso que me vas a romper la espalda!.-

-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA! .- le dije muy enojada y este se asusto mas

-. ¡No eso no es lo que quería decir- no le di tiempo de hablar por que le hice una llave con el brazo y luego lo mande a dormir con una llave de sueño.

-...Baka….- dije yo enojada

-. ¿estara vivo?.- dijo Reika un poco asustada mientras se agachaba y lo picaba con un palito.

-. No te preocupes solo lo dormir….hoy tengo mucha energía ¿Kazemaru-kun quieres te haga dormir también?.- le dije yo sonriendo tiernamente , y este se puso en blanco

-.¡NO YO PASO!.- dijo este asustado y luego mire a Reika

-.¡ sabes que yo no!.- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-esta bien , buscare a alguien para hacerlo dormir ^^…mientras ustedes dos aprovechen que Mido-chan esta dormido.- les dije guiñando el ojo y estos se pusieron como tomates, y volvi a caminar y vi a Flora.

-…tu eres la chica que me salvo ¿no? gracias .- le dije yo sonrinedo y ella también me sonrio

-...no te preocupes , es que yo ya llevo buscando a ese sujeto desde hace meses…asi que eso no lo tienes que agradecer….- dijo ella

-espero que seamos buenas amigas .oh no me eh presentado, soy Michelle Guzman pero dime Mii-chan como todos.- le dije extendiéndole la mano

-. Soy Akio Flora , hermana de Akio Fudou…también trabajo para el gobierno...bueno voy a dejarlo…quisiera pasar mas tiempo con mi hermanito…" y mas para molestarlo"- dijo ella atrechándome la mano en símbolo de amistad

-¿Qué hacen chicas?.- dijo Danny llegando

-... nos estábamos presentando, como eh estado muy débil estos días no eh salido de mi habitación….-

-...bueno por que Flora-chan y yo ya somos amigas .- decía Danny sonriendo

-¡es cierto!…ahora si me disculpan..quisiera visitar a mi hermanito…"- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba

-…"fudou esta ...en problemas "…..^^U…- pensamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-"¡es hora de divertirme con mi Oni-chan!"...jajajaja...- penso malevolamente Flora mientras caminaba por los pasillos

* * *

><p><em><strong>gracias por ver , jajaja fudou tienes problemas! , vamos a ver que clase de retos o trampas le pondra Flora a Fudou , ¡no olviden comentar! ,l os veo en la conti , besos.<strong>_


	16. las trampas de flora , Atsuya revivio!

Fudou estaban caminando cuando de repente .

-ah! Que?.- Flora se le habia tirado a abrazarlo con fuerza

-. te levantaste tarde hoy!.-

-.!suéltame!.- dijo el con un poco de enojo y vergüenza de que los demás lo vieran

-.!que malo!.- le dijo Flora sacándole la lengua y se fue corriendo

-."pero hoy la vas a pasar muy mal onii-chan jijiji".- pensó esta con una sonrisa malévola e su rostro

En la tarde!

!.- grito Fudou este cuando se puso sus bóxer y estaban llenos de crema de Mani y parecía como si Fudou no se hubiera aguantado (juajajaja)y justo pasan Goenji y Kidou

-o_o.- ellos simplemente siguieron su camino

-...definitivamente lo eh visto todo….- dijeron cuando se iban

-.!OEEE!.- grito este , su dignidad se habia ido al carajo

…-sonreia Flora la causante de todo

,Fudou caminaba y cuando abrió la puerta de la salida , un baldazo de un liquido de extraña procedencia le cayo encima

-.!ARR!.- grito este mas enojado que nunca

-..jijiji.- sonreía la diablilla de Flora

Fudou comía tranquilamente hasta que empezó a correr con su boca hecha llamas

-..cayo!.- flora le había robado la bromita de Kogure , pero en cambio ese picante estaba conminado con otros ajíes mas fuertes de la nación Fudou alcanzo a ver a Flora y se dio cuenta quien le había amargado todo el dia

-.!FLORAAAAAAAAA FUDOUUUUUUUU!.- grito mas enojado que nunca

-.¡HI!- grito ella y salió corriendo

-. Lo sabia….- dijimos Danny y o cuando vimos a Flora ser perseguida por su hermano histérico y enojado

-Tsk …se me escapo...ya vera cuando le encuentre!.-.- dijo este un exhausto después de corretear a su hermana por todo el edificio

descubrió…- dijo Flora nada cansada aun después de hacer toda una mataron con su hermano persiguiéndola

-. Que estabas haciendo Flora-chan?- le dije yo y esta se asusto un poco ya q aparecí de repente

-.n-nada ^^U.-

-.!HAY ESTAS FLORAAAAA!.- apareció Fudou como como un demonio con una aura oscura rodeándolo

-. Me tengo que ir adiós!.- dijo ella como pretexto y uso su técnicas ninjas para desaparecer

-.!que asco!.- me pate la nariz ya que el liquido de dudosa procedencia que le echaron a fudo empezaba a oler muy mal.

-.¡Fudou apestas!.- le dije cosa que lo hizo enojar

-..!esa mocosa me las pagara!.-

hasta mientras dúchate!.- le dijo yo yéndome del lugar

-.¿por que tanto alboroto?.- me pregunto Midorikawa que venia junto con Hiroto y Ulvida

-..es que Flora-chan le estaba haciendo bromas sucias a Fudou….^^u.- dije yo

-. Eso me hace pensar , Mii-chan ¿ tu tienes hermanos?- me preguntó Hiroto un poco interesado en el tema

, dos hermanos mayores, yo soy la menor . no eh podido jugar el papel de hermana mayor ni una sola vez , me toco el de la menor.- dije yo con un poco de fastidio mientras suspiraba

-..tener hermanos debe ser genial .- dijo el pelirrojo

-. Bueno no tan genial en especial cuando te molestan ...hay tienes a Flora y a Fudou como ejemplo….- dije yo con una gotita en la sien

-. Nosotros somos huérfanos por lo que no sabemos entender que son lazos familiares. - dijo el cabeza de helado

siento….- dije yo un poco apenada

no digas eso , es cierto que no tenemos padres ni hermanos de sangre pero al menos fuimos criados como una familia.- dijo Hiroto sonriendo , y yo le di un pequeño coscorrón en la frente a Midorikawa

-.!hay!.-

-...!entonces no me hagan decir lo siento! .- le dije un poco molesta

-. "si Lo dijiste sin que te obligáramos"….^^U .- pensaron los tres, después de una buena charla , risas y otras cosas , sali del edificio a caminar un rato hasta que llegue a la casa embrujada en el que fuimos y entre y sola , subí al ático de la casa y encontré una extraña caja con símbolos .

-. Que es esto?...- dije yo curiosamente y la abrí , había una piedra muy parecida al un diamante.

-..quien se atreve a entrar aquí?...- dijo una voz fantasmal , y efectivamente era un fantasma , yo le levante rápidamente con la piedra en mis manos , me sorprendí ya que el fantasma era..el hermano del delantero de hielo..Fubuki Atsuya.

-. Tu eres…Fubuki Atsuya!.- le dije sorprendida , este mostro cierta sorpresa

-. Espera no me tienes miedo?...y como sabes mi nombre?.- dijo este un poco serio

-. No me dan miedo los fantasmas , y eres el hermano de mi amigo Fubuki Shiro , bueno Shiro no sabe que yo se de ti.- le dije

-. Ya veo….-

-. Por que estas aquí?, no habías muerto en Hokkaido?….- le pregunte intrigada olvidándome completamente que no debía decir eso ya que podría meterme en problemas.

-. Pues , estuve muchos años dentro de mi hermano , pero después el decidió independizarse , se hizo fuerte a si que pensé que ya no me necesitaba , para cuidarlo decidí vagar cerca de el , vine a este lugar ya que no era el único fantasma , de hecho me parece hacerte visto a ti a otras personas hace muchas semanas.- termino de decir el fantasma.

-si vine por que me parecía divertido….-

-…si tan solo no hubiese muerto…..- susurro el fantasma Atsuya y la piedra que tenia en mi mano comenzó a brillar.

-.¿que sucede?.- dije yo sorprendida , de repente Atsuya se comenzó a materializar , hasta que obtuvo un cuerpo físico , yo me sorprendí mucho .

-. Que diablos!.- dijo el mirándose , pues no lo podía creer

- estoy vivo!.- el cuerpo que ahora tenia , era de la misma edad que el de Fubuki .

-…increíble…pero Atsuya….-

-.!que sucede!….-

-...ejem...etto , no es por molestarte pero...¿podrias…cubrirte?…- dije yo tapándome los ojos un poco sonrojada, ya que estaba totalmente desnudo , este se sonrojo también y cogió una manta y se tapo rápidamente , luego mire mi mano y la piedra había desaparecido.

piedra fue lo que te dio una nueva oportunidad de vida….- dije yo

-…ahora que debería hacer?...bueno podrías ayudarme?.- me pregunto y yo solo sonreí amigablmente

-.¡claro que si , ahora somos amigos no?.-

-…si…amigos….podrias empezar trayéndome ropa?...no quiero depender de esta sabana .-

-. Es cierto , ya vuelvo , procura que nadie te vea o te meterías en problemas .- le dije saliendo del sotano

.- de acuerdo…-

Sali a gran velocidad entre a mi cuarto y recordé una cosa importante

-.¡diablos no tengo ropa de hombre!…..mm..que hago…..si se lo pido a alguien habrá un malentendido….no me queda de otra….-sigilosamente entre a la habitación de Fubuki

-. Como es su hermano no habrá problema.- entonces coji un par de bóxer del chico , y luego me reí internamente un poco sonrojada mientras los sostenia

-. "No puedo creer que este haciendo esto jaja , los bóxer de Fubuki , dios….si el se entera de esto estaré en problemas"…- luego coji unos pantalones, camisas , zapatos , medias y una sudadera , como escuchaba que alguien se acercaba , salte de la ventana que era en el cuarto piso y caí olímpicamente sin dañarme luego corrí hasta donde se encontraba Atsuya

-….alguien estuvo aquí…- dijo Fubuki entrando su habitación , aunque no estaba desarreglada se dio cuenta de que le faltaba prendas de vestir

-.¡llege Atsu-kun!.-

-. A quien llamas Atsu-kun?.- dijo este un poco molesto

-. Como no tenia ropa de hombre , le tuve que robar a tu hermano , me siento mal por eso.- dije yo apenada mientras le daba la ropa

-. Lo hiciste por mi , te lo agradezco mucho…. ahora..podrías?..-

-. Oh de acuerdo….- dije yo y me Salí del cuarto y lo deje cambiarse tranquilamente , luego el salió ya vestido , se lo veía muy atractivo.

-. Oh te ves bien .- le dije alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa.

-. Incluso robaste los bóxer de Shiro , que temeraria…- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

-. Lo hize por ti a si que no me mires de esa forma .- le dije haciendo pucheros

-. Jaja no te preocupes solo bromeaba , gracias ,pero no se cuanto tiempo debería estar aquí….-

-tengo una idea pero no se cuan cara me saldrá,… ven .- le dije tomándolo de la mano

-espera!- dijo este pero yo simplemente corrí y llegamos a la parte trasera del edificio en donde se alojaban todos los del equipo Inazuma Japan.

-.!subete!.- le dije yo poniéndome de espaldas

-. Subirme encima de una chica , estas loca?.- dijo este un poco molesto yo simplemente lo coji de los brazos e hize que me los rodeara por el cuello mientras el estaba detrás mio , luego salte al quinto piso que era donde estaba mi cuarto y Atsuya se sorprendió.

-.¡oye no eres humana cierto?.- dije el sorprendido mientras estábamos en el aire

-. Ya ni se si lo soy .- le dije y rápidamente abrí mi ventana y entramos a mi habitación.

-. Este es mi habitación, debajo del mío esta el cuarto de tu hermano , te esconderé aquí .- le dije yo

-oye pero solo hay una cama ¿ acaso dormiremos juntos?.- dijo este protestando

-. Tampoco si , yo veré que hacer . hasta mientras quédate aquí y si alguien llega a entrar te esconden en mi baño .- le dije yo señalando el cuarto de baño

-. Que mas me queda…..-

-...esta noche ire a ver a Fubuki…-

Habia transcurrido el dia y oscureció , ya era muy tarde , todos estaban dormidos , me diriji al cuarto de Fubuki y le toque la puerta.

!Shiro, Shiro!.- entonces el salió

-...¿Mii-chan ,que haces tan tarde?- dijo el un poco soñoliento

-. hay algo…que tienes que saber…- le dije seriamente y el se preocupo

-...¿que cosa?..es tan grave que me lo tienes que decir a esta hora?.-

verdad si, No puedo decirlo aqui, tienes que venir conmigo.- le dije y lo tome de la mano y lo lleve rápidamente a mi habitación , pero alguien nos vio , Genda se habia levantado en ese momento y vio como yo llevaba a Fubuki a mi habitación

-. Que diablos….n-no puede ser….- dijo Genda dolido , pero no se quedo atrás y se quedo a espiar detrás de mi puerta, una vez que entramos

-. Que sucede por que estas asi?.- me pregunto el

-. Por esto….- lo tome de los hombros y lo voltee el vio una sombra en mi cama

-. Quien es?...- dijo el ya que como estaba oscuro no podía ver bien

-…acaso no me recuerdas Shiro?...- dijo Atsuya levantándose y acercándose a el

-.n-no puede ser….eres tu?...A-Atsuya….- dijo el casi horrorizado y mas que sorprendido , Fubuki creía que era un sueño.

-. Si soy yo Shiro , Atsuya, tu hermano….- dijo el sonriendo

-. N-no es posible…Mii-chan!.- el se volteo a verme

-….yo soy la causante de que este vivo de nuevo…- le dije mirándolo seriamente

-. Como que paso?.- dijo el tomándome bruscamente sin querer

-oye oye no me la maltrates! .- dijo Atsuya tomándolo el hombro.

-. Perdóname Mii-chan es solo que…todo esto me parece un sueño…- dijo el agachando la mirada

-. No te preocupes , esta bien…veras , cuando fui a la casa que decía que estaba enbrujada por segunda vez, me encontré con Atsuya , antes de eso coji una piedra muy linda , y esa piedra lo materializo , le dio un cuerpo físico.-

-. Es cierto , si no hubiese sido por ella yo aun estuviese muerto….-

Atsuya que hacias hay?.- le pregunto Fubuki mas clamado

-. Pues quería protegerte a si que me vine a esta cuidad , fui a esa vieja casa ya que no era la única alma que andaba rondando entonces me encontré con Michelle.-

-llámame Mii-chan Atsu-kun. :3 .- le dije sonriendo

-. Bueno Mii-chan, y la cosa es que ahora estoy aquí.- dijo sentándose en mi cama

-.y esa ropa es….- dijo Fubuki reconociendo que esa era la ropa que le faltaba

-. Fubuki perdóname pero tuve que robarte tu ropa….si le podía a alguien ropa de hombre habría un malentendido y Atsuya andaba desnudo a si que…como tu eres su hermano ..perdoname no lo volveré a hacer.- le dije apenada

-. A si que tu fuiste , esta bien lo hiciste por una buena causa.- dijo sonriendo

-.!y tomo tus bóxers! .- le dijo Atsuya con una mirada picara haciendo que Fubuki se sonrojara y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza

-. No me apoyes mas Atsu-kun!.- le dije con cierto enojo

-. De acuerdo…ahora me tocara dormir con ella- dijo el abrazándome esperando alguna reacción molesta de Fubuki

-. No deberías.- dijo Fubuki

-. Y por que? Estas celoso? Vas a golpearme?.- dijo el divertido

-...yo no lo are pero si Genda-san se entera….- dijo el temiendo por la seguridad de su hermano

-...¿Genda? y quien es ese…-

-.!Mii-chan que sucede!.- dijo Genda entrando a mi cuarto y vio como Atsuya me abrazaba

-. El es Genda , es novio de Mii-chan….- dijo Shiro con una gotita

-..!quita tus manos de mi novia!.- grito enfurecido mientras lo cogió lo la sudadera

-.!Genda-kun basta!.- le dije para que lo soltara

-.¿como me puedes decir eso si te estaba abrazando!.-

-. Solo lo hizo por molestar , el no tiene ninguna otra intención conmigo!- le dije y este seriamente lo solto

! que novio mas celoso tienes Mii-chan.- dijo Atsuya enojado

-.¿que pasa aquí por que esta Fubuki y este desconocido en tu cuarto.-

-. Ok dejame explicar.- después de unos 30 minutos de explicación

-.o-osea que estabas muerto?.- dijo Genda un poco asustado

-. Si y reviví gracias a ella .- dijo mirándome con una cierta sonrisa

-. Es increíble….que todo esto pasara, ¿ahora que aran? , los demás seguro se van a enterar.-

-. Es ovio que si.- respondí

-. No lo se , ahora yo dormiré con Mii-chan .- dijo el para hacer enojar a Genda y lo consiguió

!NI LO SUEÑES!.-

! silencio vas a despertar a los demás , por un lado no seria bueno que Atsu-kun saliera alguien lo vería , a si que se quedara conmigo .- dije yo Atsuya le saco la lengua a Genda y le hizo salir un Benita de la cabeza

-. La verdad no creo que sea seguro para Mii-chan dormir con un chico en la misma habitación.- dijo Fubuki

-.!estoy de acuerdo!.- dijo Genda enojado

pero no hay nada que hacer!.- dije yo autoritariamente

si el se queda en tu cuarto yo también me quedo!...- dijo Genda decidido a no permitir que nada ocurriera

-. Entonces yo también me quedo, sinceramente me preocupa mucho que Atsuya te haga algo Mii-chan.- dijo Fubuki

-. Oye oye acaso me dices pervertido?.- dijo Atsuya un poco enojado

-.Hermano contigo nunca se sabe .- dijo haciendo enojar a Atsuya

-esperen un momento ¿dónde dormirán en el suelo? No es bueno para jugadores de futbol dormir en el suelo y no se les ocurra que los 4 dormiremos en mi cama!-les dije advirtiendoles

-. Entonces iremos a ver bolsas de domir .- dijo Genda levantándose y se fue con Fubuki

-. Parece que tu noviecito Genda no es el único interesado en ti.- dijo este con picardía pensando que su hermano era otro pretetendiente

-. Si lo se…- dije pensando en Roccoco , Genda y Fubuki regresaron con tres bolsas de dormir

-. Tu también dormirás en el suelo .- dijo Genda mirando a Fubuki

-. Que mas me queda.- dijo rendido el pelirosa .

-. Esto es incomodo…- dije yo susurrando mientras me acostaba en mi cama y los tres chicos dormían en el suelo

* * *

><p><strong><em>que les parecio? espero que bien , este es un adelanto para del proximo capi.<em>**

sucede hiroto?.- dije.- ...creo que Ulvi-chan me esta traicionando...con...Midorikawa...- respondio llorando-yo te ayudare a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando! no voy apermitir que sufras!.-¿por que lo haces?.-las lagrimas caian de su rostro.- por que eres mi amigo!.-

**_jojoj se pone bueno no creen? bueno , tratare de no demorar , pero lo malo es que ya comienzo clases :P y tendre menos tiempo , pero are todo lo posible para actualizar , besos y abrazos , adios_**


End file.
